


The Advent of Something Special

by morethanwords



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is coming and something is definitely going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a couple of days late in getting started with this, but hopefully I can catch it up. This is of course a work of complete fiction…. made up in my head.

Darren arrived at work ridiculously early… but this was the place he worked best. At home there were too many distractions.. and lines seemed to go unlearnt despite his best intentions. And as much as he wished he could still be curled up in his bed, it had to be said there was something calm and peaceful about arriving at the paramount studios before the place sprang into action for the day. A small slice of tranquility in his otherwise hectic life.

 

He wasn't that surprised to see another car he recognised in the parking lot. Chris was a known perfectionist in everything he did… and Darren guessed that the complicated song and dance routine that the two of them had coming up was the reason for Chris' early morning start. They'd both struggled to nail it completely the day before and while Darren was a lot more content to just believe it would all just come together in the end, Chris always like to be completely prepared. Maybe Darren would go and join him.

 

Quietly entering the building, Darren headed towards the sound of the music he could hear, muffled by the closed door of the dance studio. He would have known which room Chris was in even if he hadn't heard the music.. This was their favourite studio.. light and airy, and tucked away round the corner so that a lot of other people only seemed to use it when all the others were occupied. He peeped through the small glass window in the door before entering, mainly to make sure he had the right studio. The last thing he wanted was to barge in on someone else.

 

The sight Darren was greeted with as he looked in on the room made him give a small involuntary gasp. Chris' dance attire was usually pretty conservative…..Mainly just comfortable clothing for throwing yourself around in. Darren couldn't help feeling a little guilty that Chris probably wasn't expecting anyone to see him this morning, rehearsing at this early hour, by himself. But there he was, barefooted in just a simple pair of black footless dance tights with a plain black vest on top… and he looked… well, pretty wonderful actually. He was seriously the most sexy thing Darren had ever seen as he strutted about the room, the tights leaving nothing to the imagination. The curve of his buttocks, clearly visible. 

 

Darren gave a small smirk as he entered the room, thinking how glorious Chris would look with a nice big erection in this particular outfit. He would have to see if he could do something about it.

 

Chris looked up as Darren came in and closed the door behind him, stopping what he was doing to look at the other man. "Hi," Chris breathed, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at Darren, slightly out of breath from his dancing. "Have you come to help me out?"

 

"Definitely," Darren smiled, putting his bag down and moving over to give Chris one of his mandatory 'Darren Criss all encompassing' hugs. He gave Chris a kiss on the cheek before wrapping him up tightly in his arms, feeling the still slightly breathless rise and fall of Chris' chest against his own. "I love the outfit…" Darren virtually growled in Chris' ear, moving one hand down to cup Chris' ass, moving his hand in small circles over the perfect buttock.

 

"Of course you do, 'straight' man," Chris whispered, barely flinching as Darren moved his other hand on to Chris' other ass cheek, only clenching his muscles slightly as one of Darren's hands moved dangerously close to his crack. Chris could feel Darren's delight at Chris' reaction, just from his breathing alone. Smug bastard.

 

"Are you wearing anything underneath these tights?" Darren asked, giving Chris' ass a quick, affectionate squeeze.

 

"I know what you're trying to do," Chris commented, ignoring the question, as he shifted involuntarily towards the feel of Darren's cool hands against his hot, sweaty body. 

 

Darren gave a quiet chuckle. "Is it working?" He asked, after a moment. He pulled back, resting his forehead against Chris', their bodies still in the same position.

 

"Hmmm," Chris hummed. "Probably.. As I'm sure you can tell. It seems my body has a mind of its own this morning... Because if it were up to me, I wouldn't damn well give you the satisfaction."

 

Darren looked down at the front of Chris' tights as he moved away from the other man, looking in admiration at the outline of Chris' cock, erect and tall beneath the tight fabric. "Are you going to run through that dance routine for me?" Darren smirked, leaning back against the wall. 

 

"Sure Darren," Chris said a little sarcastically. "Just as soon as I've taken care of this problem you've caused me... I'll leave you to get changed while I go and hang out in the bathroom for a few minutes."

 

"Hang out..?" Darren mused quietly, earning himself a death glare as Chris headed for the door. "Do you need any help with that?" he added, wondering if he was pushing Chris too far.

 

"Thanks for the offer, but what would your girlfriend say?" Chris sassed, "So that's a 'no'." The door was shut loudly behind him as he left the room. 

 

"But I haven't got a girlfriend..." Darren said quietly to the empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

December 2nd

Darren hadn't managed to arrive at work quite so early today, despite his best intentions. He'd almost given up on sleep last night as each time he'd closed his eyes he was haunted by the delightful vision of Chris Colfer in his sexy, sexy dance attire that had greeted him early yesterday morning… however such thoughts weren't conducive to a good night's sleep, apparently. When his alarm went off this morning, he felt as if he'd only just got off to sleep… and there was no way he could do anything other than turn off his alarm and roll over into the comfort of his bed again.

 

Two cups of tea later, Darren was just beginning to feel vaguely human and was met by Chris as he headed over to find out the schedules for the day. "Don't bother," Chris said, his laptop hugged close to his chest and a can of diet coke sticking out of the pocket of his hoodie, "Our dance scene's been postponed, probably until tomorrow apparently… there's nothing for us until this afternoon."

 

"Right… thanks.." Darren was secretly relieved, but… "If I'd known... I could have spent a few more hours in bed…." He thought of the struggle he'd had to get up and out this morning… and now to find he could have slept for longer. "I'm tired…" he added, noticing Chris' smirk, "didn't sleep we'll, okay?" Best not mention why he didn't get much sleep.

 

Chris look at him thoughtfully, really look at him. "Mmm," he hummed, "You do look pretty ropey actually… I was going to go back to my trailer to do some writing… why don't you come with me? I mean I've got some of that tea you like... and well.. you can sleep on my couch if you feel like crashing."

 

Darren didn't need asking twice. He loved when he and Chris sought out the solitude of one of their trailers, away from the hustle and bustle on set. He enjoyed socialising with everyone on work days, they were a great bunch of people.. but sometimes it was nice to get away from it all for a while… and if he were honest, it wasn't that often that Chris suggested it… the younger man often preferring to lose himself in his writing, holed up by himself. 

 

Chris busied himself making tea, ignoring Darren's groans as he threw himself down on Chris' couch, laying himself out. Chris was used to Darren's dramatics. He passed over a pillow and blanket, which had been neatly stacked on a small table, guessing Darren was going to take him up on the sleep offer. "Your couch is far more comfortable than mine," Darren murmured as he snuggled his head into the pillow.

 

"I don't suppose that could be because I never jump around on mine, could it?" Chris questioned. "I mean it's just a thought. I'm pretty sure they're not made for that." Chris glanced down at Darren's pouting face as he brought the teas over. "And don't be an ungracious guest by falling asleep before you've had your tea, or this may be the last invitation you ever get to my trailer."

 

Darren propped himself up on his elbow. "Hey! You're making me sound like I'm a small child… " He reached for his tea, taking a big gulp.

 

"You don't say… as if I would accuse you of childlike behaviour. You're just… full of life.." Chris smiled, sitting on the chair opposite Darren. "And there's nothing wrong with that."

 

Darren grinned back at Chris. "Exactly…" He took another mouthful of his tea before speaking. "Mmm. This tea's good by the way… You.. you didn't get this just for me did you?"

 

Chris pulled his laptop onto his lap, opening it up, his eyes not meeting Darren's. "Don't flatter yourself mister…"

 

"As if you'd let me do that," Darren chuckled. "Oh.. I've just remembered something… you jumping on my sofa… that day with Chord and Mark, when we were playing xbox. I think I even have a picture." Darren reached in his back pocket for his phone, beginning to scroll through his photos.

 

Chris rolled his eyes. "That was just once, Darren."

 

"Only takes once to ruin someone's couch." Darren said with satisfaction, giving up trying to find the offending photo on his phone, instead laying his head back down on the soft plushy pillow. Chris really did have the best pillows. Resting his head down made Darren remember just how tired he was and suddenly the thought of sleep really seemed appealing.

 

Darren looked up to see Chris watching him, his laptop open but still unused. "Are you tired?" Darren asked sleepily.

 

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I'm always tired…"

 

"Fancy a nap?" Darren shifted backwards on the couch, opening out the blanket to cover himself. That was lovely and soft too… amazingly soft.

 

"Uh?" Chris looked across at him, "Now?"

 

"Come on.. with me," Darren indicated the small space he'd made on the couch.. perfect for Chris to slip into. "Just half an hour… then we can both get something else done."

 

Chris found himself putting his laptop to one side, the invitation too tempting to turn down. Cuddling with your best friend may seem a little odd to some people… but he and Darren were happy with their soft boundaries.. and if they were happy, nothing else really mattered. "Just half an hour…" Chris murmured, climbing under the blanket Darren was holding up for him, and snuggling into Darren's arms.

 

Several hours later they were both woken by loud knocking on the door… the call to get ready for the afternoon's scene.


	3. Chapter 3

December 3rd

"Ouch," Chris intrepidly began the walk back to change out of his costume. He honestly wasn't even sure he could make it back that far. "I don't even know if I'm ever going to feel normal again."

 

"Is it your back?" Darren mused, glancing at Chris as they walked along, a small smile on his face. "Or… your.. leg?"

 

"Actually my neck.. and shoulders… and if you don't stop smirking I'm going to make sure you can't dance again for at least a week." They'd just finished recording the song and dance routine that Chris had been dreading so much… and with good reason.. obviously. Despite trying to be well prepared for it, Chris now realised that he hadn't done enough work. Too late now though… hopefully it would look okay on screen, and only he would know about his subsequent suffering. Well, he and Darren… who incidentally was rubbish at keeping a secret. Chris sighed.

 

"Probably because you didn't warm up properly, Mr Grumpy.." Darren commented, "and you're always pretty tense.."

 

"Thanks," Chris said, drily. "I had been trying to prepare for it.. in case you hadn't noticed. Just because you just seem to be able to waltz in at the last minute.. and have everything turn out perfectly for you…"

 

"Hey," Darren said, looking affronted, "I practice."

 

"Yeah, sure… for five minutes." Chris couldn't help smiling, thinking how Darren just seemed to be able wing most things he did… and well, if things did go wrong, there was always that charming smile to win everyone over with. He really was the most frustrating co-worker… but when Darren's attention was solely on Chris.. he was all kinds of adorable… even if Chris hated to admit it.

 

"Oh," Chris exclaimed, after they'd walked along in silence for a few moments, "I seem to remember you sabotaging my early morning dance practice the other morning. I've probably got you to blame…"

 

A small glint appeared in Darren's eyes as he remembered Chris in those dance tights… Chris' erection in those damn dance tights… and the fact that Darren had been the cause of tall, erect cock.. completely obvious beneath the fabric of the tights…. Darren mentally shook himself. "You were pleased to see me, that morning," he began, You were definitely pleased to see me…"

 

"Oh just shut up," Chris shot him a glance, "don't flatter yourself.."

 

Darren couldn't help looking pleased with himself though. He loved it when he could get Chris a little flushed and flustered. He lived for these moments.

 

"Don't think I didn't see you palming yourself after I left the room… hand inside your sweats…" Chris was torturing himself just talking about this, not that he was about to let Darren know.

 

Darren at least blushed at Chris' words, but that didn't stop him looping his arm over Chris' shoulders. "Did you like what you saw, Chris?" Darren whispered. "I bet you came really quickly after watching me…"

 

Chris wasn't about to tell Darren that he'd barely got himself in a cubicle and his dance tights frantically pulled down, before he'd been coming over his own hand that morning. Drying off the wet patch in his tights on the hand dryer before heading back to the dance studio had been a little more tricky, but he'd somehow got away with it… especially as he'd been half expecting Darren to walk in at any time.

 

"Don't forget my shoulders are sore… therefore not up to supporting your full body weight," Chris commented, flipping Darren's arm off his shoulders. He really needed a hot bath… at home… where he could just think about nothing for a while..


	4. Chapter 4

December 4th

 

When Chris woke early the next morning to the sound of his phone, his first thought was that it was his alarm going off and that it was time to get up for work. Then, with some relief, he remembered that today was his day off. His second thought of the day was to wonder who the hell was calling his phone this early on his day off. Seriously.

 

By the time he reached for his phone, he had a missed call from Darren on his screen. Chris groaned, hoping that they weren't being called back into work to re-do anything, because to be honest, if it was that dance routine that they'd done yesterday he wasn't sure he would even be able to do it today. Even just reaching for his phone, he'd realised how stiff his neck and shoulders were. Should he really be feeling like this at his age?

 

Whatever was going on, Chris couldn't face any of it without coffee, so he hauled himself out of bed and headed to the kitchen. He'd call Darren back when he was properly awake…. he wouldn't put it past Darren to be calling just to be annoying, in which case he'd probably snap his head off without his dose of caffeine… even with caffeine he'd probably still give him a piece of his mind. 

 

********

 

"Why the early call?" was the first thing Chris asked when he called Darren back a short while later. He would happily have left it to much later, but if it had been something work related the last thing he needed was Ryan blowing a gasket because he hadn't got the message. There'd been a time when Chris could get away with anything where Ryan was concerned, but he was one of the big boys now and often subjected to the same dressing downs as everyone else. Now Glee wasn't Ryan's latest creation, instead more of an obligation, the interest in treating the young cast members with kid gloves was long gone.

 

"I didn't mean to wake you… sorry. I was just wondering what you're up to today… and if you've recovered from the dance yesterday."

 

Chris sighed, "I'd shout you down for waking me up, definitely, if I wasn't so relieved that we haven't got to go back in to work to do it again for some reason. There's just no way my body could cope with that today, I'm feeling stiffer than I was yesterday…"

 

"You need one of my speciality deep massages.. to help your muscles relax. It's quite a common problem actually… it'd really help," Darren interrupted.

 

Chris paused for a moment, rolling his eyes, although… the thought of a massage did sound really nice. "Where… " he began, "Darren? Are you offering... or do you know where? I like the sound of that…"

 

Darren laughed. "As it happens… it's something I learnt how to do in college.. and I am pretty good at it actually. So I guess I am offering.. if you'd like me to. I was going to suggest it yesterday, but I know how you're not that big on the whole touchy feely thing.."

 

"Doesn't seem to stop you," Chris cut in. "Anyway what do you mean?"

 

"People you don't know that well… I can see how uncomfortable too much touching makes you… I'm not saying it's a bad thing.. it's just… your thing."

 

It was Chris' turn to laugh. "Fair enough.. I guess… although it's never stopped you crossing a few boundaries… why is that if I apparently give off that vibe?"

 

"We're buddies… buddies are allowed to be affectionate…"

 

"Hmmm… so what about this massage then? Something else you just happen to be virtually a professional at..?"

 

Chris could hear Darren smiling into the phone. "Oh I don't know about that," he said modestly, "I've just had good feed back, that's all…. but give me half an hour and I'll be round. Don't bother to shower… you'll be best to do that after."

 

******

 

Darren came round to Chris' apartment all the time… he was even on first name terms with the doorman and several of Chris' neighbours, so just the fact that Chris started to feel nervous when he knew Darren was on his way was utterly ridiculous. Chris adored Darren of course, but there's was just something about Darren that made Chris feel a little bit out of control. It was fair to say, and Chris didn't mind admitting, that he was a bit of a control freak… and he knew he needed to let go sometimes, but it was just so out of his comfort zone. It was just probably something to do with the fact he knew how hard it was to say no to the other man… and the feeling that he could be in trouble… otherwise known as Colfer intuition.

 

Darren sat at Chris' kitchen table watching him make breakfast for them both… "It's the least I can do if you've come over to cure all my problems." Chris commented as he put a mug of tea down in front of Darren.

 

"You've got my favourite tea here as well," Darren said softly… "and you're making my favourite pancakes…. really, thank you." Darren caught Chris wrist as he went to move away. "You didn't have to."

 

Chris shrugged, catching Darren's eye. "I know you've never got any food in your apartment…" Chris blushed slightly, pulling his hand away to hide his embarrassment. He brought his own drink over to the table as well as the pile of pancakes he'd made, sitting down opposite Darren. "And I know you'd never make pancakes for yourself, even if you did."

 

"Oh, I pick my friends carefully," Darren smiled, helping himself to food. 

 

"Hmm. Don't think I haven't noticed you always seem to come visiting when you need a trip to the grocery store.."

 

******

 

"It might be best to take your shirt off and lay on the bed for this," Darren said, holding the small bottle of massage oil up at Chris. "Um you know, help you to relax a bit more… but sitting on a chair will be fine if you prefer," he added, noticing Chris' slight hesitation. It was a subtle shift, but Darren had learnt to read Chris pretty well. "..or keeping your shirt on is fine too…." 

 

Chris wasn't going to be a wimp about this. He had to just stop over thinking everything.

 

As soon as Darren's hands touched his bare skin he knew he was in trouble… it felt amazing… beyond amazing. Darren's thumbs pressing deep into his aching muscles as his hands moved over Chris…. and he knew he was groaning obscenely, but it just felt so good. "That good?" Darren asked with a laugh, after several minutes, stilling his hands as he spoke.

 

"So good." Chris sighed. "More… please Darren.. don't stop yet."

 

"You can definitely have more," Darren smiled, resuming the circular movements across Chris' shoulders, running his thumbs up the back of Chris' neck where it was especially sore. "Would you like me to do the rest of your back?"

 

"Mmm.. please.." Chris murmured into the pillow, feeling himself growing hard as Darren's hands moved down his back, pressing firmly into his muscles which whilst not sore, were definitely tense. The feeling was unbelievable… despite the fact that each time Darren's hands moved closer to the waistband of his pyjama pants he grew closer to shamelessly humping the bed. 

 

Chris subtly lifted his hips away from the bed, trying to relieve some of the friction. Darren laughed, frustratingly gleefully as he moved his hands back up to Chris' shoulders. "Yeah…" he commented, digging his thumbs in deep where Chris was sorest, "that tends to happen…"

 

Ugh. Trust Darren to notice. Chris was glad his face was currently buried in his pillow.

 

"Just wait," Darren chuckled, moving off the bed, wiping his hands on a towel as he stood, "until I give you a full body massage…"

 

Chris had a feeling his shower was going to be a cold one.


	5. Chapter 5

December 5th

"How are you feeling?" Darren asked. They were back to work today, just taking their morning break. Darren came and sat down opposite Chris, a bottle of water in his hand.

 

Chris looked up from his diet coke, smiling at his friend. "Don't let it go to your head.. but amazingly I feel much better today. I think that massage actually did the trick."

 

"Oh right," Darren grinned. "I'm glad it helped."

 

"Mmm," Chris rotated his head to prove the point of how much better his neck was feeling. "I might just be asking you to move in with me. I think your massages might have to be a fixture in my life."

 

"I think I can arrange that," Darren said, without missing a beat, his eyes trained on Chris. 

 

"Great. What other duties can you perform? I have a cat that needs feeding... And I'd need to relax after my massages, so I wouldn't be able to do anything strenuous afterwards..."

 

"Don't worry.. I'd look after you good and proper... And I'd even feed that wretched cat," Darren said quietly.

 

"Hey!" said Chris, feigning horror. "Love me, love my cat.. Or we'll have to call the whole thing off."

 

"Love you, put up with your furry fiend.. Final offer" Chris giggled at their stupidity, but before Chris could respond, Lea arrived at their table.

 

Chris couldn't even be bothered to listen to what she was saying.. his head was spinning with the conversation he'd just had with Darren. Darren was definitely flirting with him.. he was sure... Darren flirted with everyone though, even the tea lady… but Chris knew him well enough to know something felt different. It's true, he could just be making this up in his head as their teasing of each other could often be deemed inappropriate (like in the dance studio the other morning), but Chris had been pretty much in love with his co-star since day one and he felt like he could tell the difference.

 

"How about you, Chris?" he heard Lea asking. 

 

"Uh? Um.. sorry.. What were you saying?" He should've paid attention. 

 

Lea rolled her eyes affectionately at him as he spotted Darren smirking out of the corner of his eye. "Chris, honey, it's just the small party I'm having tomorrow evening... Just ask your boyfriend over there for details..."

 

Chris opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Then she was gone.. off to badger Amber and Chord.

 

Chris looked up at Darren who was grinning at him across the table. "Shut up," Chris grumbled, stretching his foot to kick Darren under the table, but Darren was too quick, shifting out the way before Chris could reach him. "Sometimes I hate you," he mumbled.

 

"Darling?" Darren began, a little louder than necessary, ignoring Chris staring at him with wide eyes, "will I have moved in by then? If not, I suggest I come round at seven thirty tomorrow evening to escort you to Lea's small, but important house party.."

 

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Chris said quietly. Sometime soon he really would have to ask Darren if his girlfriend was actually his 'girlfriend' or just his PR team's arrangement, only she never seemed to be around. "But don't worry… I'll get my own back."

 

"Oh yes?" Darren smiled, a sparkle behind his eyes, "I'll look forward to that."

 

"Don't underestimate me. I might just come round the other side of this table and start making out with you right now." 

 

Darren shrugged. "That wouldn't shock anyone Christopher. Don't you know that everyone already thinks we have intimate relations…. are you really that oblivious?" he asked, noticing Chris' shocked face. "Maybe they've heard how you get all nice and hard for me sometimes…" he whispered, leaning in.

 

"Not from me they haven't," Chris said, his face turning bright red, with a mixture of frustration and embarrassment, "and anyway, I'm not the only one am I?"

 

"No, you're right… but I am only human." 

 

'And straight' Chris thought to himself, although to be honest that seemed a bit debatable.

 

"Mmm," Darren said thoughtfully, winking at Chris, "You're looking tense again. I think I should come round earlier tomorrow and give you another massage before Lea's party. Help you relax a bit."

 

Probably not the best idea... but Chris knew he wouldn't be able to say 'no' to Darren, especially when that was just what he'd been dreaming of.


	6. Chapter 6

December 6th

Chris, by his own admission, hadn't slept well the night before. Somehow, his tiredness had let him agree to Darren picking him up for work this morning so that Darren could go home with him after work. There was the promised massage after all, and then they'd go together to Lea's… Darren seemed pretty keen that Chris shouldn't forget their plans. Chris had been idling with the thought that maybe he could get out of Lea's impromptu party in favour of an evening with his laptop and some comfortable clothes, but suddenly that didn't seem like even a remote possibility. Even if he feigned illness, he had a feeling Darren would be sticking firmly by his side.

 

Chris had had his fill of everyone telling him how tired he looked today, as if he didn't know it already... exactly how was that supposed to help, being told by a variety of people through the day what he already knew, he wasn't entirely sure. By the end of the day there was a certain level of irritation bubbling under the surface of his skin… and it was only the fact that Darren had been one of the few people to behave normally around him today that Chris was now riding in Darren's car on his way back to his own apartment. Darren knew when not to push him… and Chris loved him for it.

 

Chris closed his eyes, leaning his head against the car window, soothed by the movement of the car. There was no way he could actually sleep… he was feeling far too uptight for that, but just resting his head for a moment felt like a relief. "You know we don't have to go tonight, don't you?" Darren said, briefly laying a hand on Chris' shoulder.

 

"I know.." Chris said softly, "….you should go though."

 

"We'll see," was all Darren said. Chris was going to have persuade him to go, even if he didn't feel up to it himself, but he'd worry about it later.

 

*****

 

Chris threw himself down on the couch as soon as they got in without even taking his jacket off. "This is where I've wanted to be all day.." Chris muttered, mainly to himself as he leant his head back, closing his eyes as he spoke. 

 

Darren seemed to have headed off to the kitchen to boil the kettle. He always went for tea as his drink of choice, especially now Chris had a supply of his favourite, whereas Chris….. "Can you get me a diet coke while you're there Darren," Chris called out wanting to be heard above the noise of the kettle. He peeled his eyes open to find Darren standing right by him, diet coke in his hand, a cheeky grin on his face.

 

Chris raised his eyebrows, reaching out for the drink. "Thanks.." he said quietly, popping open the can and taking a big drink. Chris sat there quietly drinking until Darren came back with his tea. 

 

"You should just go without me tonight," Chris said as Darren sat down next to him.

 

Darren glanced at Chris who was staring at his diet coke, running his finger through the moisture around the rim. "You might feel better, later," Darren commented, "after a nap and something to eat…"

 

Chris shook his head adamantly, "I love Lea… but today, I'm not sure I'm in the mood…."

 

"Come on… let me give you that massage. See how you feel after that…"

 

"Darren… just go home. Please.. Leave me alone.." Chris wasn't prepared for the look of utter rejection on Darren's face.

 

"Okay…" Darren said quietly, after pausing for a beat, "if that's what you want, of course I'll leave you alone."

 

Chris couldn't feel any worse if he tried. Why was he doing this… sending away his gorgeous friend who wanted nothing more than to spend time with him. He couldn't imagine why Darren would want to, but Chris couldn't deny what was right in front of his nose.

 

It wasn't very often that Chris saw Darren looking so sad, he usually managed to be so upbeat, no matter what else was going on. He watched Darren slip on his jacket with a wry smile. "Wait!" Chris called… Darren looked over to him. "I'm sorry… "

 

Darren turned completely round to face him, raising his eyebrows questioningly as he hooked his bag on his shoulder. Chris ignored the tightness in his chest as he headed across the room to the other man. "I don't know what I'm doing…. can I change my mind and ask you to stay…. I never wanted you to go in the first place…" He hooked his arms round Darren's waist, gingerly laying his head on Darren's shoulder. Of course Darren responded by hugging him back, giving a small chuckle.

 

"You're an idiot Colfer… you're lucky I like you." He threaded his fingers through Chris' hair. "Go and take off some of those clothes and wait for me in the bedroom. A massage is compulsory now I'm afraid…. I'll just text Lea and tell her I'm staying to take care of you."

 

Chris virtually skipped off to the bedroom… suddenly he couldn't wait.


	7. Chapter 7

December 7th

When Chris woke the next morning his first thought was that he hadn't had such a good night's sleep in a long time. Then his stomach rumbled and he realised how hungry he was. When had he even last eaten? It was only as his thoughts turned to rolling out of bed to make some breakfast, that he noticed Darren was still there, fast asleep on the bed next to him, wearing what looked like one of Chris' t-shirts… and he looked so young.. and small. The man with the larger than life character.. his sleeping form was so tiny… and adorable.

 

Chris remembered with some embarrassment the events of the evening before. It hadn't been all bad… but he cringed at how childishly he'd behaved when they'd first got back to the apartment… and how he'd been completely out of his comfort zone in asking Darren to stay after he'd nearly left at Chris' request… but he was so glad he had. After speaking with Darren, he now realised that if Darren wanted to stay with Chris rather than go to Lea's party, it was his decision, not Chris'. Therefore neither was it Chris' job to feel guilty for the fact that Darren had stayed home with him.

 

When Darren had told him to go to the bedroom to get ready for his massage last night, Darren's voice had been so commanding, so different…. that his words had immediately gone straight to Chris' dick, his brain imagining a different scenario where Darren would be giving him a few commands which Chris would be happy to obey. Once, any thoughts of anything like that was just a distant dream that Chris had had to tuck away and ignore, but now, after a few recents events his mind had started to realise that just maybe there was a faint possibility that Darren was open to more than just friendship, but Chris was desperate not to read the situation incorrectly. 

 

Chris had had to will his erection go down before Darren had come in the bedroom, by thinking all sorts of unattractive thoughts. But even then, the massage felt different to last time. For starters, Darren had asked permission to straddle Chris' thighs to do it and that combined with the magic of Darren's hands on his upper body, almost had him raising himself up on his knees and begging for the full body massage that he knew Darren would give to him if he only asked… and probably more.

 

"Mmm… Chris…" came Darren's sleepy voice from beside him, shaking Chris from his thoughts of the previous evening. "Sorry if I outstayed my welcome… I hoped you wouldn't mind.." he indicated Chris' t-shirt that he was wearing.

 

Chris rolled over to face Darren, a grin on his face. "It's more than okay… and it's not like it's the first time you've stayed over.. in fact you're always staying over… but thank you for looking after me yesterday.. and everything." Chris was desperate to run his hands through Darren's unruly curls, but instead just reached forward to pointlessly brush a curl from Darren's forehead which immediately sprung back into place. They both laughed.

 

"You have to trust me to know what you need when you're feeling like you were yesterday. I know it's a lot to ask… but I only want to help you feel better," Darren said softly.

 

"I do… I do trust you… but Darren? … um.. .I'm not keeping you from anyone else you're supposed to be with when you're here with me, am I?"

 

"I promise.." Darren said, shaking his head, "that I'm not anywhere I don't want to be…" he pulled Chris in for a hug.

 

"Okay… that's good then." Chris tried to keep his hips away from Darren as he held him close, really hoping the other man wouldn't be able to feel his morning erection, further enhanced by Chris remembering the events of the night before, but as Darren pressed their bodies tightly together, Chris realised he wasn't the only one with a problem. If Darren wasn't going to let it bother him... then neither would Chris.


	8. December 8th

December 8th

"I see you didn't make it to my party the other night." It was a statement, rather than a question as Lea approached Chris on set today. He knew he couldn't avoid her forever, so he turned round to face her on hearing her voice.

 

"I wasn't feeling so good…. I wouldn't have been very good company," he began, "Nothing personal, I assure you… you know I love coming over to your house…"

 

She smiled. "We just missed you…. and you kept our favourite party animal away too…."

 

Chris looked at her slightly incredulously. "Darren? Are you talking about Darren? Only Lea… if you think I have any influence over what Darren chooses to do…. I told him to just go without me, but…."

 

"Oh Chris," she interrupted softly, "Darren would always choose you… over any of us here. Of course he would… there's no question… He's so in love with you…"

 

Chris looked at her with amazement. "No Lea… besides .. he has a girlfriend… and he's straight…" Chris didn't add that he'd started to question both of those things himself lately.

 

Lea grabbed Chris' hand, pulling them both into a quiet corner of the room. "Chris," she said quietly, "a girlfriend yes… but for publicity and events… are you really that oblivious? And.. well I don't know if he's into girls… but he's definitely not exclusively girls… and he's definitely into you…"

 

"How do you know?" Chris asked a little suspiciously.

 

"I just know."

 

******

 

At break… Chris was accosted by Ashley. This couldn't just be a coincidence. "You feeling better baby?" she cooed, a little sarcastically, as she sidled over to him. "Only we missed you the other night."

 

Chris spotted Darren out of the corner of his eye as he looked up at Ashley. "So glad everyone's so concerned over my welfare.. but I wasn't ill… just tired… as you well know." Ashley was one of Chris' best friends and she wasn't likely to be offended by his snarky attitude. In fact she could give as good as she got. 

 

"Sure you didn't just have a better offer, Colfer?"

 

"Yeah… sure… a better offer of an evening with my pillow… with my bed… if that's what you mean."

 

"Anyone share that pillow with you?"

 

"I don't believe you… seriously! Anyone else not make it to the party? Only I was probably entertaining all of them in… my bed." Chris blushed as he remembered that Darren had actually slept in his bed that night. Slept being the operative word… although there had been that massage…

 

"Well there was Judy from makeup… said her cat ill or something…"

 

"What?" Chris realised he hadn't been listening to a word she'd been saying while he'd been thinking about the events of the other night.

 

"Judy from makeup couldn't make it to the party…. apparently her cat was ill, but…" Ashley smiled sweetly.

 

"Ha ha, Ashley. Very funny.."

 

Chris spotted Darren standing much closer than he had been previously, probably listening to everything as he stood in a huddle with Chord, Amber and a couple of crew. He couldn't help but notice the discreet smirk on the other man's face. Bastard.

 

*****

 

"Dinner tomorrow?" Darren came and sat down opposite Chris at his lunch table, mug of tea and sandwich in hand.

 

"What about dinner tomorrow?" Chris asked looking across at Darren, who was looking particularly rugged and … handsome today. He swallowed heavily.

 

"With me," Darren elaborated, a smile on his face. "I thought… I know we have dinner together all the time, but I thought maybe I could take you out somewhere…. I would have suggested tonight, but I have a charity thing to go to…"

 

"Oh.. That sounds a lovely idea Darren…."

 

"But?" Darren began, "I can sense a 'but' here…"

 

"No…. I mean… just is it a good idea… going out somewhere… in public.. you know?" Chris saw Darren's face fall slightly. "Why don't you buy some stuff and bring it round… we can cook together.. it'll be fun.."

 

"Yeah." Darren agreed, looking a lot happier. "That's a good idea… I don't know what I was thinking…"

 

"You probably thought you were just a normal person there for a moment."

 

"Normal person. Ridiculous!" Darren laughed.

 

"We should choose a movie to watch… before… you know… we always spend so long choosing…" Chris said thoughtfully.

 

"Or we could talk… or…um… we could do both… movie and talk…" Darren amended noticing the surprised look on Chris' face.

 

"Talk." that sounds serious. "Darren? Have you been speaking with Lea?" He'd kill her.


	9. December 9th

December 9th

Darren arrived at Chris' door laden with bags. "My god Darren… what on earth have you got there?"

 

He shrugged. "I dunno… just food for dinner.. snacks for the movie.. diet cokes? that's good right?" Chris nodded. "Um… some beers… just because we're eating in doesn't mean we have to skimp on food." 

 

"Okay.." Chris laughed, grabbing a couple of bags off of Darren and helping him slip his own bag off his shoulder, probably with his overnight things in… although they hadn't really discussed anything to do with that as yet…. and they probably wouldn't… it was just one of those wait and see how things turn out type of arrangements… Since his conversation with Lea yesterday, Chris couldn't even think of such things without his stomach flipping over.

 

Somehow their evening together had been gradually moved forward to include the afternoon as well…. they'd decided they might as well run through their lines for next week… YouTube clips Darren had been meaning to show Chris… Chris wanting some input from Darren on the latest chapter of his book… but Chris suspected they'd get none of those things done. "How about a Christmas movie first?" Darren asked, producing two dvds from his bag. with a flourish. "I've got um 'Elf' or 'Muppet Christmas Carol'." He held up both boxes to Chris.

 

"Ooh… difficult choice… I think we'll have to watch both," Chris smiled, suddenly excited at the prospect. He took the dvds from Darren, slipping 'Elf' into the machine. "It won't matter which one if we're going to watch both…"

 

It was only as Darren began opening out Chris' soft blankets for them to snuggle under while they watched the movie that Chris realised that he and Darren had a routine for this… a movie watching routine… and that usually involved cuddling. "Is it too early to change into pyjamas?" Darren asked a little wistfully.

 

Chris looked over at him. What the hell did it matter, it was only the two of them. "No." he said with a smile, "No, it's not too early… in fact I think that's a great idea actually…."

 

Chris rushed off to the bedroom to change. Darren took the bathroom. They both met up back at the couch, leaping on it a little breathless from their rushing, landing with very little decorum in fits of giggles, just in time for the start of the movie. As they adjusted so they were curled up under the blankets, Chris remembered why he loved spending time with Darren. Even if nothing else ever happened with Darren, he would always love spending time with him.

 

******

 

Half way through the movie, Chris seemed to have stopped watching. He was laying across Darren, with his head resting on Darren's chest, lulled by Darren rubbing soothing circles on his back. At some point, Chris had no idea when, Darren had gone from rubbing over his tshirt to under his tshirt, and Chris was pretty sure he must be purring…. it felt wonderful. Chris felt a rumble in Darren's chest as he laughed at something in the movie and Chris lifted his head to try and sneak a look at Darren enjoying the film.

 

"Hey," Darren said softly, looking down at Chris, "you okay?"

 

Chris nodded, "Mmmm… you're spoiling me… feels so good Darren."

 

"Nothing that you don't deserve… I hope you know that…"

 

Chris hummed in acknowledgement, not quite believing what he was hearing as Darren pulled him up so they were more face to face… and Chris' heart was in his mouth as he watched Darren staring at his lips… they were so close he could feel Darren's breath… and he really thought Darren was about to kiss him… and Chris knew his own breathing had become ragged and shaky.. and he waited…

 

Then Darren sighed softly… "I don't want to mess this up Chris… mess us up… we should really talk before….." Darren cut himself off, smiling softly and gently cupping Chris' face with one hand. "You really are such a special person…."

 

Chris nodded in understanding. He needed Darren on so many levels, but first and foremost as his friend. "Let's go and cook dinner shall we?" Chris said gently, pressing his lips briefly against Darren's forehead. "I'm dying to see what you brought over in all those bags."


	10. December 10th

December 10th

"Are you awake Chris?"

 

"Hmmm?" after a pause.

 

"Are you awake?" Darren rolled onto his side, facing Chris.

 

Chris cracked his eyes open, glancing at the clock: 3am. "Why wouldn't I be awake at 3 o'clock in the morning I wonder?"

 

"Sorry," Darren mumbled, "Don't worry… go back to sleep."

 

Chris managed to huff out a small laugh, despite still being half a sleep. "I'm kind of awake now.. what's up?… and if you say 'nothing' I'm seriously going to consider kneeing you in the balls."

 

"Ok…ay, I'm seriously considering saying 'nothing' now… Mr Grumpy."

 

"What did you expect?"

 

"Sorry… I thought we could talk…"

 

"Really? Now?…. Okay.. now I'm really getting worried about you Darren." Chris rolled over so he was face to face with Darren on the bed, looking at him properly for the first time. "What is it?"

 

Darren shrugged, giving Chris a small smile. "It's just, we were going to talk last night… and then we didn't…" This was true. After they'd made dinner together, they'd taken a couple of beers over to the couch and ended up spending a couple of hours looking at clips of Darren's college friends (some of which Chris knew slightly, having been introduced when they'd been in town), which then extended to watching some old clips of Darren in his pre Glee days. After Darren had found a few scenes of Chris' early days in Glee which had Chris hiding his face behind a cushion, Chris had declared it was time for their second Christmas movie.

 

Somehow there was a mutual decision made to watch it in Chris' bedroom. They were already in pyjamas anyway… and it was getting late…. so Darren gathered a few snacks together to keep them going and they'd made themselves comfortable in Chris' bed… and had then just fallen asleep some time later, probably before the end of the movie.

 

"Okay…. I'm ready," Chris smiled, getting himself comfortable, "Let's talk then."

 

Darren closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath.

 

"Look," Chris said, sensing Darren's inability to know quite where to start. "Why don't I just say something first? If you like anyway… then if it all goes wrong you can blame me…" Perhaps now wasn't the right time to be making jokes about it… but he'd said it now.

 

Darren nodded, "Thanks… yeah… Would you like me to do that back rubby thing I did earlier.. that you liked so much?" Darren winked in the dim light, flirty as ever. "It might help… us both… and maybe a massage later… if we're still talking to each other…" he added as he managed a small laugh.

 

Chris rolled his eyes, but scrambled to lay on his stomach anyway, turning his head so he was still looking at Darren. He wasn't about to turn down the offer. No way. As soon Darren's hand began rubbing circles into his back, Chris couldn't help the audible sigh that escaped his lips.

 

"I've had a few boyfriends.." Chris began a little nervously, "but I'd hardly call myself widely experienced… but even I know that what you and I have together is far more special than any of my past relationships were. I also know that most 'friends' don't cross quite as many lines as we do.. and in the realms of normal friendships even what we're doing now wouldn't probably considered 'normal'.

 

Darren stilled his hand on Chris' back. "That definitely doesn't mean I want you to stop," Chris iterated, urging Darren to carry on. "I like it…. and if you'd think I would worry what anyone else would think.. you're wrong."

 

Darren chuckled, applying a little more pressure on Chris' back, which elicited a rather large groan from Chris.

 

"I love the sounds you make…." Darren said reverently, having the grace to at least blush a little at what he'd said… although that was nothing compared to the fiery red of Chris face as his eyes widened. He didn't comment though.

 

"Anyway," Chris carried on, "I love the way we are together… and I know I'm not always good at showing my feelings… but would you believe it if I told you just how much I hate you for making me fall in love with you virtually from the moment we first met."

 

Darren grinned broadly at him, nudging his face a little closer to Chris'. "I know your personal life is far more complicated than mine… but I just wanted you to know," Chris whispered.

 

Darren kissed the tip of his nose, the sensation causing Chris to wrinkle his nose adorably… in Darren's opinion. "My life's a mess… as usual," Darren commented eventually. "Too many people telling me what to do… telling me off for behaving in certain ways… and I'm somehow paying them to do it… all because I naively signed my name on a piece of paper. And I want you to know that when you see things… that's not always the real me…"

 

"I know that. Of course I know that." Chris rolled back over to face Darren, back rub abandoned… for the moment. He looped his arms softly around Darren's neck. "There's nobody else here at the moment is there?"

 

"I damned well hope not," Darren smiled.

 

"Kiss me then. Please Darren… because unless I've badly misread the signs I'm pretty sure you want to." Darren softly leaned in to press a lingering kiss to Chris' lips, opening a dam of emotion between the two of them… both their eyes filling with tears. Darren ran his thumb along Chris' jawline… Chris automatically opening his mouth to let Darren in. 

 

Chris tried to ignore the rest of his body's reaction as their kiss grew deeper but stayed slow and sensual, as if they had all the time in the world. Chris' hand found its way into Darren's hair, his fingers threading through the curls as their mouths moved softly together... and it felt just perfect.

 

"Wow," Darren breathed when they eventually pulled apart. "Chris.... you're amazing.. that was just.. wow."

 

Chris smiled, giving Darren a chaste kiss on the lips before moving in to clash their mouths together a little more desperately than before, shifting their bodies to find a more comfortable position. "I so wish we didn't have work tomorrow," Chris groaned, suddenly realising they had only a few hours before they had to get up for real, "because I'd really like to spend the day showing you just how special you are."

 

"Come on," Darren pulled Chris closer, "We should actually get some sleep because we have that awards evening tomorrow as well…. but I promise you when it's over we can come back here and I'm going to ravish you in this bed…"

 

Chris tucked his head into the crook of Darren's neck, snuggling in tightly. "I'm going to hold you to that… and I'm one hundred percent not going to blame you when I'm tired tomorrow, or rather today, considering it's officially morning already."

 

"It's alright," Darren smiled into Chris' hair, "Complain at me all you like… I can just kiss you quiet."


	11. December 11th

December 11th

It was nearing one in the morning by the time they made it back to Chris' apartment the next day. It had been a long and tiring day and although Glee had won an award for best comedy at the awards this evening, which was great for everyone involved in the show, Chris and Darren had struggled to stay awake during some of the epic acceptance speeches. At one point Darren had had to kick Chris' shin under the table when his eyelids started drooping when the best documentary category was up. Darren just smiled sweetly at Chris while Chris glared at him in return. Chris was actually a fan of documentaries, just not when he'd only had a few hours sleep the night before.

 

"Are you mad at me after yesterday?" Darren asked in the car on the way home.

 

"What… because you kissed me?" Chris asked resting his head on Darren's shoulder as they rode along.

 

Darren placed his hand on Chris' thigh, dangerously near the groin, softy applying enough pressure to cause Chris to squirm in his seat. "No… for keeping you awake," Darren said quietly. "I'm not going to apologise for kissing you… the same as I'm not going to be apologising when you're writhing around begging me for all sorts of things in your bed very soon."

 

Chris tried to sound nonchalant as his cock twitched shamelessly in his pants and his stomach flipped over and over. He had a feeling Darren's prediction was going to be right… he'd thought he was too tired to do anything but sleep, but his body was already beginning to betray him. "I'm not mad at you… I'm glad you woke me up for that… and… oh…" Chris felt his voice rise as Darren grazed his pinky finger across Chris balls, "you still owe me that massage…"

 

"Don't you worry." Darren lifted Chris' head to lean in and give him a kiss. "You can have that and everything you want."

 

Before long Chris found himself climbing into his bed wearing only his black briefs, with nothing to hide the fact that he already had an erection that was threatening to peek out the waistband of his underwear. He threw himself face down on the bed, grateful for the cool pillow beneath his head. Darren followed not too far behind, dressed (or undressed) in a similar fashion to Chris, clutching his faithful bottle of massage oil and another couple of items which he placed on the bedside table. Chris already guessed what they were but couldn't resist sneaking a look at the lube and condoms which were sitting there… waiting to be used…. if not tonight then without a doubt sometime in the near future.

 

"Okay?" Darren asked settling on the bed next to Chris, immediately peeling off Chris' briefs, throwing them to the floor. Chris wasn't expecting that.

 

"Fine," Chris managed to squeak out, all at once feeling both exposed and sexy, completely naked there in front of Darren. Darren stayed to one side of Chris, using his strong hands to release all the stress and tension from Chris' shoulders. Chris moaned softly as Darren's hands ran up and down his spine, relaxing his tired muscles, despite the fact that Chris was struggling not to begin thrusting his hips into the mattress. With concentration he could keep himself under control… until Darren ran a finger, gently along his crack…

 

Chris cried out, raising his ass into the air. "Oh my god… this isn't a massage anymore is it Darren?"

 

Darren chuckled, unable to stop himself from touching Chris' ass. "Sorry… I was going to do your legs, but I got bit distracted…" 

 

"You're such a naughty boy… who'd have thought," Chris smiled, a glint in his eye. He sat up, taking Darren by surprise, grabbing the back of his hair and pulling him in for a kiss. "For god's sake just get me off Darren… I'm too tired to even think sensible thoughts at the moment.. and you can't be faring much better… We've got a late start tomorrow, so we've got plenty of time.. "

 

"I might just make you wait… wait until you're nice and desperate for me.."

 

"I'm pretty much on the edge right now… and if you're not going to do anything about it I'm gonna damn well do it myself.."

 

Darren wrapped his hand round Chris' cock, eliciting a gasp from Chris, wriggling out of his own underwear at the same time. "Have I told you how much I hate you?" Chris groaned as he rocked into Darren's tight fist.

 

"Many times…" Darren commented, nuzzling into Chris' neck, "and I'll take it… if this is what it gets me… 'cos this is pretty damn good."

 

Chris grabbed hold of Darren's erection, swiping his thumb across the head before pumping his hand up and down fast and furious, until Darren's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. "I can see you're going to be a handful," Darren said, pulling them both down onto the bed as they both started laughing. He rolled them over a couple of times before Darren settled himself on top of Chris, slotting their cocks alongside each other. They rocked against each other until they were panting into each other's skin, Chris crying out as he came first.

 

"I see you've no stamina," Darren teased, coming himself immediately after Chris swatted him on the ass for being so cheeky.

 

"Hmm, neither have you," Chris said weakly.

 

"I've got more stamina than you…"

 

"Yeah… wow.. good for you. That means you must have the energy to get something to clean up with…"

 

"Bossy.."

 

"You like it."

 

"I do… and I like the noises you make when you come…."

 

*****

 

After that they dozed for the rest of the night… waking just enough every hour or so to gently kiss and touch… then they would drift back off to sleep wrapped tightly round each other. Eventually, around mid-morning, when they were a little more awake, their touching grew a little more frenzied… Darren curling his toes into the mattress as Chris lubed up their sleep induced morning erections and took both their cocks in hand. "I love the noises you make when you come too," Chris said softly, his head resting on Darren's chest as they lay sated, sprawled on the bed coming down from two very intense orgasms.

 

They decided to head out to a discreet local coffee shop for a late breakfast before heading into work, stopping off at Darren's apartment so he could change first…. because it really wouldn't do... turning up for work with your co-star, wearing your tux from the awards evening the night before.


	12. December 12th

December 12th

The following day on set, Darren spotted Ryan watching inconspicuously on the sidelines. It wasn't unheard of, but these days, now that Glee was no longer his favourite pet project, it wasn't something he did so much. Although he wasn't nervous around the man, Darren couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable, feeling as if Ryan's eyes were boring right into him. They were only doing a small scene, just he and Chris this morning, and he was already feeling the centre of attention.

 

"Boys!" Ryan greeted them as they came off set. If they were in any sort of trouble, Darren would be bound to get the blame. It was no secret that Chris was Ryan's favourite, having been a mere baby when he first started on the show. Ryan produced a piece of paper from behind his back, holding it up in front of them. "Anything to say about this?" he asked showing them a photo of them both leaving the awards ceremony the other evening. It looked relatively harmless to Darren; he and Chris were walking away from the building, side by side, but definitely not touching, although Chris was glancing at Darren in quite an adoring way… he had to admit.

 

"Darren and I leaving the awards ceremony at the same time?" Chris said, staring innocent eyed at their boss. "What's there to say about it?"

 

"Everyone was leaving at the time we left," Darren added, wondering if Ryan was about to accuse them of sneaking out early.

 

"Hmmm." Ryan produced another photo which had been tucked underneath the first one. "And this one?" They both looked closely at a picture of them both leaving Chris' apartment the next morning… Chris in jeans and sweatshirt, Darren in his suit he'd been wearing the night before… leaving very little doubt that Darren had spent the night at Chris'. Well shit. Of course nobody knew what they'd been doing behind closed doors… but that barely mattered.. it was the perception.

 

"What of it?" Chris asked, a touch of defiance in his voice although his body automatically moved into Darren's side. "We are allowed… being adults and all."

 

Without thinking, Darren put his arm round Chris' shoulders, ignoring the smirk on Ryan's face.

 

"I'm a busy man… I haven't got time to be issuing denials because you two are doing stupid things… For heavens sake think of other people..."

 

Darren felt his hackles rising. "You don't need to issue denials… we weren't going to start advertising that we're together but please don't deny it…"

 

"Too late…" Ryan interrupted, "and anyway it wouldn't be good for the show if people thought you two were together in real life."

 

"That's so not true," Chris almost whispered, near to tears, "are you so out of touch with our fan base that you don't know there's a lot of fans out there who are desperate for us to be together?"

 

"It won't help the ratings I assure you," Ryan said in his favourite 'I know best' tone, "I'm sure you don't want to be responsible for that…"

 

Darren certainly wasn't giving up Chris… for anything. "I'm sorry," Darren began, "but for what it's worth I don't think you're right. Our fans are always asking us about each other whenever we meet them… and regardless, Chris happens to be very special to me.." Darren pulled Chris in closer to him, placing a small kiss on his temple.

 

"Your PR people aren't going to be happy either Darren. Believe me, it's already hard for them to keep your public persona on the straight and narrow given some of the things you get up to…"

 

"Like what?" Darren rolled his eyes. Chris smiled softly… could Darren really not know what Ryan was getting at… not that Chris agreed or anything….

 

"Oh I don't know Darren." Ryan's voice was becoming louder, attracting a few glances from nearby workers. "How about visiting gay bars with gay friends…. drinking too much and getting careless when you do. I've nothing against gay people obviously, being a gay man myself, but it's not the sort of thing people perceived as straight normally do."

 

"Funny that…" Darren mumbled.

 

"I think you two need to have a think… and we'll have a meeting in a couple of days…" Ryan was obviously done with this conversation. He gathered the photos close to his chest, preparing to leave them. 

 

"I've never been so happy," Chris said quietly. "and I don't need a meeting… nothing's going to be changing."

 

"We're having a meeting Christopher." Ryan said firmly before turning his back on them and striding off.

 

"Don't worry," Darren said softly, close to Chris' ear as he pulled him in tightly.

 

"Take me back to my trailer please Darren," Chris said determinedly, "I want you to make me yours."

 

"Um… yes…okay… I can do that. I can definitely do that," Darren said giving Chris a quick discreet peck on the lips.

 

******

 

Bearing in mind that nothing with Darren was ever dull or ordinary, Chris should have realised that his initial visions of them snuggled beneath a blanket on his couch, making slow passionate love, was nothing like the reality. This was how he found himself bare from the waist down, standing with one leg hitched up on his upright dining chair, bouncing up and down on Darren's fingers. He hung on to the back of the chair, moaning softly between begging (please Darren… pleease.. oh please) for more, hoping that no one outside the trailer could hear his cries.

 

"Patience, darling," Darren chuckled, rubbing the small of Chris' back, "I need to get you nice and ready for my big cock… I don't want you limping too badly later."

 

"Luckily modesty doesn't suit you…" Chris commentated, groaning quietly as Darren spread his fingers. 

 

"It's only because you're so gorgeous and because I want you so much." Darren kissed Chris on the shoulder, finally removing his fingers and reaching in his bag for a condom. "You're a lucky boy that I've got some supplies with me.." Very lucky indeed.

 

It was only as Chris was about to come, kneeling on all fours on his new grumpy cat rug, Darren thrusting raggedly inside him equally close to release, that he realised his rug was probably going to be pretty much ruined. He could hardly invite anyone into his trailer with a come stained rug on the floor.

 

"Don't worry," Darren said with a wink, after slinging the tied up condom somewhere near the bin and flopping down unceremoniously next to Chris, "You can get your assistant to take it to the cleaners for you."


	13. December 13th

December 13th

 

"Are you going to your parents for Christmas this year?" Darren asked as they sat in Chris' bed in their underwear eating takeaway pizza. Chris couldn't even be bothered to feel guilty about the pizza crumbs that were probably going to end up in his bed… because for once he was having fun. They'd come back to Chris' apartment after work with a view to having a quick dinner before Darren had to go to perform at a friend's gig. Sex really hadn't been on the cards until Darren had picked him up and carried him, giggling, to the bedroom the minute they'd walked in the door… and before he knew it he'd been riding Darren into the mattress, all thoughts of dinner forgotten.

 

"Yeah… I guess… I mean that's the plan. I didn't go home for thanksgiving.. so.." Chris loved his family dearly, but in more recent years he'd found it more difficult adjusting to life back in his parents' home whenever he'd visited. "I miss my sister a lot… and I know she looks forward to me visiting."

 

"Oh.. Hannah. Yeah she's cool. Your parents are great too." Somehow whenever Chris' family had come to visit him, Darren always seemed to be around at some point or other, and inevitably they were all pretty much in love with him already. A smile and a touch… and his mother was virtually melting at Darren's feet… if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, Chris probably wouldn't have believed it. His father, who was usually a tough nut to crack, was laughing and joking within only a short amount of time of meeting Darren… and Hannah… well.. out had come Darren's guitar and he'd been singing her off-the-cuff, made up on the spot, songs littered with her name… and now Darren was poster boy for her bedroom wall. 

 

Much as his family adored his co-star, Chris wasn't sure how his parents would feel when they found out that Darren was the man sharing their son's bed. It wasn't exactly that his parents had any objection to his sexuality… it had been obvious from an early age that Chris was gay… but they'd almost closed their minds off to the idea that he might have an active sex life at some point. 

 

"Well you know Hannah's your number one fan.." Chris smiled, "she regularly texts me to ask about you."

 

"Really?" Chris was always amazed that no matter how famous Darren became, he was always surprised when he found someone liked him.

 

"You're always adorable with her," Chris said affectionately, "although I won't be telling her that you've had your cock out in my apartment."

 

Darren laughed loudly. "I'm sure she'll realise at some point… I'm sure everyone will." Chris shivered… weird or not, he already knew what Darren was going to say next. "Maybe we could arrange to visit each other's houses while we're both home over the Christmas break…. if you wanted… that is… you know how much my parents adore you… my mom never seems to stop hugging you…." Darren tailed off, seeing Chris looking worried over his suggestion.

 

"Yeah…" Chris said, a little uncertainly, climbing into Darren's lap and wrapping his arms around Darren's body as he lay his head on his shoulder.

 

"What is it?" Darren asked softly, wrapping his arms around Chris in return.

 

"My parents aren't like yours… they don't mean anything by it, but at this moment in time they think you're a man who has girlfriends… and they love you… but as my friend…. and I'm sure they'll come round eventually…" Chris was aware he was rambling.

 

"Look, we'll sort it out… we don't have to do anything if we don't want to… it's just that I know I'll really miss you if I don't see you for a week." Damn Darren and those big puppy eyes… Chris knew he would never be able to refuse him anything… and anyway his family would have to find out about he and Darren at some point, so why not at Christmas. That's if they didn't find out via the media first… although, like him, they'd learnt not to believe everything they saw.

 

"I'd better go and get ready for my performance tonight.." Darren commented, glancing at the time on his phone. "You are still coming to watch, right?"

 

"Of course," Chris nodded. He'd persuaded Ashley to come with him… and his girlfriend, delighted that he and Darren had finally got their act together, agreed immediately. She was coming round after Darren had to leave to help Chris find some inconspicuous outfit to wear, in the hope that they might not be recognised. Chris hoped their idea would work… or he was sure he'd be getting into more trouble over it.

 

****

 

"Thanks for coming tonight.." They'd seen Ashley home and were now heading back to Chris' apartment for the night.

 

"You were good… you're always good. I love seeing you perform. I mean, I did freak out a couple of times when someone's camera flashed, but I don't think it was directed at me." Chris linked his hand with Darren's as they walked along. He couldn't wait to get home. It should be a scary thought that after just a short time of being in some kind of relationship with Darren, he couldn't bear the thought of not spending the night with him… but it wasn't… and he knew Darren felt the same as he did. 

 

He knew that they'd both have commitments at some points in the future which would mean they'd be on opposite sides of the country, maybe for days or weeks at a time, so why not make the most of the time they could have together…. and the fact that they couldn't keep their hands off each other…. that was all kinds of wonderful.

 

"Well I'm really glad you came… " Darren squeezed Chris' hand.

 

"You can thank me properly when we get home…" Chris said a little coyly, glancing over at Darren.

 

"Oh? did you have something in mind?" Darren asked, a smirk on his lips.

 

"Maybe."


	14. December 14th

December 14th

 

Darren opened his eyes, immediately noticing that the warm body that was usually wrapped around him when he woke each morning, was missing. He rolled over… the bed was cold… and it still felt early… something felt wrong. Resisting the urge to bury himself back under the covers, he dressed in his t-shirt and sweatpants which had been discarded on the floor sometime during the night and went in search of Chris (and hopefully a hot cup of tea).

 

He was greeted by the sight of Chris, red eyed and shivering, sitting on the couch with his laptop, dressed only in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Nowhere near warm enough for this early in the morning. He grabbed Chris' robe, wrapping it round the other man's shoulders before crouching down in front of him. "Hey," Darren said softly, "Isn't it a little early for writing.. or whatever it is you're doing…"

 

Chris looked up…. it seemed like he'd only just noticed Darren's presence. "I couldn't sleep," Chris mumbled, "sorry if I woke you.."

 

Darren shook his head, 'no'… "I just missed you." He ran his hand down Chris' calf, feeling the goosebumps on his leg. "I'm going to make you a hot drink… you're freezing…"

 

*

 

"Come on then," Darren put their drinks down of the coffee table, sitting down next to Chris, wrapping his arm round him. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Talking often helps you know."

 

Chris offered a soft smile, cuddling into Darren's body. "I woke up in a panic.. wondering if someone had got some pictures last night at the gig. It's stupid… I don't even care… but I'm scared we'll get into trouble. I couldn't lay in bed worrying any longer… so I had to have a look online to see if I could find anything."

 

"And?" Darren passed Chris the tea he'd made, looking at him, curious as to whether he'd found anything in his early morning search.

 

"There's nothing there yet," Chris said quietly. Darren could understand why Chris was worried… Ryan had asked them both to come in and see him later this morning.. and neither of them were looking forward to it. He'd not been too pleased when he'd spoken to them the other day, even though Darren didn't think they'd done anything wrong… but there was only so much you could say when the man had your whole career balanced in the palm of his hand. 

 

"Do you want to know what I think?" Darren closed Chris' laptop, setting it to one side. He stood, offering a hand to Chris to pull him up. Chris raised a questioning eyebrow at him, take the offered hand. 

 

"It's early enough for us to go back to bed for a while," Darren smiled.

 

"Oh… I really don't think I could go back to sleep,"

 

Darren smirked. "Who said anything about sleeping? I've got plans…"

 

Chris' interest was piqued all of a sudden… his early morning freak out momentarily forgotten.

 

Darren quickly undressed him, encouraging Chris to sit on the edge of the bed, kneeling down on the floor in front of him. "I really want to taste you…. is that okay?" Darren obviously missed the memo that said that Chris couldn't imagine ever saying 'no' to anything involving sex with him… unless Darren had some really weird kink or something… but Chris was still riding on the wave of euphoria that Darren actually wanted to be with him….. and had apparently wanted to be with him for some time. 

 

Chris was shaken from his thoughts by Darren placing a light kiss on the very… oh.. so sensitive tip of his cock. "Yeah… " he gasped, his erection springing up a little taller, "Please…. yes…"

 

Darren wasted no time in pushing Chris' thighs wide and sinking down over him. "I was going to ask if you'd ever done this before… but obviously yes you have… so…o good.. Darren… so.. good…" Darren did seem to be a pro at this, like most other things he seemed to turn his hand to…. and Chris considered himself lucky to be on the receiving end. Chris, no longer able to sit upright, slumped back onto his elbows as the warm, wet heat of Darren's mouth made his whole body tingle. Chris tried to watch, but as his cock hit the back of Darren's throat, he could only throw his head back as he repeatedly cried out Darren's name, interspersed with 'fuck' and 'oh my god'….. and as soon as Darren rolled Chris' balls with his very talented fingers, Chris just had to repeatedly announce that he was 'coming'… as if Darren wouldn't have noticed Chris spurting hard, down the back of his throat.

 

Darren lay his head on Chris' thigh as Chris slumped down completely, tangling the fingers of one hand into Darren's hair. "The answer is 'once', Darren chuckled tiredly.

 

"Huh?" Very eloquent Chris.

 

"Once… I've done it once before… in answer to your earlier question."

 

"Just how can you be that good?…. I hate you…. but you probably know that already." Darren smiled against Chris' leg as he listened to Chris' ramblings.

 

Darren almost drifted off as Chris gently played with his curls.. he wished they could just stay like this forever. He loved it when they could share these moments.

 

"Darren? Chris sat back up.

 

"Hmm?" Darren gazed up at him. "Yes my darling, what is it?"

Chris' stomach swooped at the sweet term of endearment… almost knocking him off track. "Um… will you let me take care of you?" 

 

"Too late…" Darren grinned, looking down at the dark patch on the front of his sweatpants. "I've been a bad boy… but only because of the gorgeous sounds you make."

 

*****

 

Back at the studios, Ryan had asked to see both Darren and Chris separately. Darren worried how Chris would take whatever was said in the meeting. It had never been a secret that Chris was gay… whereas Darren's sexuality.. was speculation to the world at large. Apparently his fans wanted a heterosexual man… but Darren knew his true fans (of which he had met many) couldn't care less. He went with the flow… just for a quiet life, but he wanted to be himself.. and if the truth came out…. basically living a lie wasn't what he was about.

 

Darren knew as soon as Chris came to him, red eyed from crying, that he'd had a difficult time. Darren grabbed them both a drink from the vending machine before taking them both off to a quiet corner. He ignored the curious glances from Lea and Chord… there'd be time for all that later. "I'm ruining your career," Chris said harshly before taking a large swig of his drink.

 

"Look me in the eye," Darren said, holding on to Chris' bicep as he spoke, "because you know that's not true, don't you?"

 

Chris shook his head, still not looking at Darren. "I know you'll always have fans… but you deserve more… you deserve everything.. and you won't get that if you're with me. I can see that."

 

"Oh can you really?" Darren cracked open his drink, swallowing down half of it one go. "do I get a say in this… only it doesn't seem fair to me…"

 

"If you love someone… sometimes you have to let them go…."

 

"I knew this would happen… " Darren murmured, loud enough for Chris to hear. "How about that saying… If you love someone you don't break their fucking heart…"

 

"You'd be better off with a girlfriend.."

 

"I'd be better off happy… otherwise.. what's the point… " Darren sighed. "Don't do this Chris.. I love you…. please don't."

 

Chris pursed his lips. "Is it alright if I just have some time to myself?"

 

Darren nodded. "Whatever you want baby." He pressed a kiss to Chris' temple. 

 

"I promise I'll call you." Chris turned his back, heading off, probably to go home.

 

Darren stood silently, already feeling the loss of Chris. He finished his drink, scrunching up his can and throwing it at the wall.

 

Lea, who had been secretly keeping an eye on proceedings, appeared from round the corner, carefully touching Darren on the arm. "Come on Darren," she said kindly, when he noticed Lea was there. "Let's go and have one of my calming herbal teas… and we can have a talk. We'll get Ashley to go over and see Chris later… " With that Lea linked her arm in Darren's, leading him back to her trailer.


	15. December 15th

December 15th

Chris groaned into his pillow as soon as he remembered the events of yesterday. After his 'chat' in Ryan's office… he'd overreacted, he knew. Being happy didn't have to be complicated… shouldn't be complicated…. He'd been happy and now he wasn't… and probably neither was Darren. And.. oh god.. Chris missed him already… and he really just wanted to see him right now… but would Darren want to see him? 

 

Darren had warned him… many times over… what was going to go down in Ryan's office. He'd explained to Chris that he'd never bothered about the studio's agenda to portray him as a straight man, because until now, it hadn't truly effected his life…. he'd literally been playing a role. It wasn't that Darren didn't want a successful career… because he did… but that would all mean nothing if couldn't share his life with who he wanted to be with… because above all his other dreams and aspirations, Darren wanted to be happy… and happiness meant a loving relationship… and everything else would just be a bonus. 

 

It had all made perfect sense before they'd been to their respective meetings… It all made perfect sense now… Chris wondered how it had all gone so wrong. Brian jumped up on the bed, laying out next to him. Chris rubbed the top of his head where he knew he loved it. Such a clever cat… he always seemed to know when Chris needed a friend… and when he needed to be left alone.

 

Of course Chris had been fully prepared to wallow for the rest of the day, yesterday. He'd turned off his phone, tucking it at the back of the kitchen drawer… he didn't want to face anyone just yet. Ashley wasn't about to let him get away with that though… she'd turned up half way through the afternoon… and after she'd hit him around the head for being so stupid… Chris was actually glad that she'd come. She'd insisted he take a nap while she made him dinner.. and Chris wasn't about to argue. As he'd climbed into the relief of his soft comfortable bed, he could hardly believe that only a few short hours before, Darren had given him one of the best orgasms of his life in this very room. 

 

******

 

Darren had always been friends with Lea, but he'd never truly appreciated her friendship as much as he had yesterday. Without her, Darren would have completely cracked, he was sure… probably involving copious amounts of alcohol in the process. But who knew that herbal tea and a good friend worked just as well. 

 

Lea knew Chris as well as he did and in some ways probably understood him better than Darren. Darren was good at knowing what Chris was thinking, just by watching him and observing him, whereas Lea actually seemed to understand him… and how his thought processes worked. 

 

*******

 

Chris arrived for work with some trepidation. He couldn't avoid Darren, even if he wanted to… they both had a job to do… but also he needed to see Darren… but there was the uncertainty looming about how things would go. They'd been friends for a long time and Darren had seen many of his meltdowns… often over the most trivial of things… and he'd never been phased by any of it… but would Darren think he was worth the trouble?

 

He'd no sooner closed his trailer door behind him, preparing to brace himself for the day ahead, when there was a knock on his door. His heart jumped into his throat… could it be Darren? He hadn't seen anyone around on his way in. Shakily he opened the door.. to find Darren standing there, his smile as bright as ever, holding a red rose in his hand… offering it to Chris. Chris reached out, taking the rose from Darren's hand, holding it in front of him. "For me?" he asked with a smile.

 

" Christopher Paul Colfer…. I'd be honoured if you'd accompany me to dinner tomorrow evening … I would very much like the pleasure of your company," Darren smiled back at him.

 

"Dork.." Chris grinned. "Yes, I'd love to."

 

"Oh good. Are you ready to go over yet.. or do you need a bit more time to get ready?"

 

"Yeah… just give me a minute." Chris grabbed his phone and a can of diet coke out of his bag… heading off out to join Darren, as if nothing had ever happened.


	16. December 16th

December 16th

 

'Flirty' Darren was back… and Chris couldn't be happier. He hadn't realised until now, that things had been getting a bit… heavy… or at least how heavy. Nothing to do with how they were together, just a lot to do with the pressures put upon them. This felt like how things should be… and Chris decided he just wanted to enjoy tonight.

 

Chris knew Darren was trying… trying to make up for the fact that it was he who had made their relationship so complicated… trying to show Chris how invested he was in them actually having a relationship. They needed to talk…. but for tonight Chris just wanted to enjoy their time together… and forget about all the complicated issues that surrounded them.

 

Darren had come round to pick him up for their dinner date ('like a real date, Chris'), smartly dressed for a change, which was really rather fitting as they were booked into a small expensive restaurant, hopefully to afford them some degree of privacy. Chris loved Darren in his usual jeans and t-shirt, all well worn and soft, but he had to admit… Darren in a suit and tie was rather delicious… and sexy. On first sight tonight, Chris had a sudden urge to just drag Darren into his bedroom by his tie and strip him naked.

 

Dinner was actually really nice. Good food and wine… they sat with their feet tangled together underneath the table and… much as Chris had craved this.. being able to go out on a date like this… "Darren?"

 

Darren stopped in mid flow from his rambling about a new indie band he'd been to see recently, looking up at Chris.. "Yes baby? you okay?"

 

Chris smiled. He loved it when Darren called him those ridiculous pet names… and he wished he were brave enough to use them in return. Maybe one day. "This is really lovely coming out this evening. It's nice that we've managed to have a proper date, like… normal… people…."

 

Darren chuckled. "I sense a 'but' coming here.."

 

Chris looked coyly over at Darren. "Is it stupid to just want you to take me home?"

 

Darren smiled at Chris' words, reaching across the table to link his fingers with Chris'. "No. Definitely not stupid."

 

"I missed you…. missed waking up with you in my bed." Chris offered by way of an explanation, blushing.

 

"Hey… it's fine. I missed it too…. so much. I'll ask for our dessert to go and we can feed each other later when we're naked in bed… after you've fucked me…"

 

Chris raised his eyebrows. He was surprised… he kind of assumed that as Darren had had girlfriends, he would automatically want Chris to bottom. "You.. you want me to do that?"

 

"If it's something that you'd like too.." Darren said softly, "then 'yes' I'd love you too."

 

"Of course I'd love that…. I just didn't know you'd be into that… um have you ever…."

 

Darren laughed. "I know what you're thinking. I guess there's a lot we need to talk about at some point. I've never had a boyfriend, but I have hooked up with a guy once or twice in college…. so yes I have tried it before."

 

Chris smiled thoughtfully. "I didn't know that… why would I.. I guess? I kind of missed out.. not doing that whole college experience thing…"

 

Darren shook his head. "No… don't say that… you've seriously done so well for yourself. You haven't missed out on anything…"

 

Chris laughed. "I was thinking on a more personal level actually."

 

"For the record.. I mean I know our life experiences make us the person we are,, blah blah… but seriously.. I've never felt about anyone, the way I feel about you…. I can't even consider my life without you in it…" 

 

"I feel the same… about you," Chris said softly, leaning across the table and pulling Darren by his tie, pressing a lingering kiss on Darren's lips "I've been wanting to do that all evening…. Darren can we please just go… I want to show you how much I appreciate you bringing me out on this.. beautiful… sexy... date."

 

*****

 

"Be gentle with me," Darren said as Chris swiftly stripped him out of his clothes. His cock sprung free as Chris pushed Darren's briefs down, kissing the tip of his cock as he crouched down to help Darren step out of the offending underwear. Darren hissed as his erection bobbed helplessly. "I'm feeling a bit underdressed here, Chris…. do something."

 

Chris grinned, starting to slowly take his own clothes off, carefully placing each item on his bedroom chair. Darren stood, his hand wrapped round his cock as he watched Chris undress, lazily moving his hand up and down as Chris gradually revealed more of his body to the other man. "Sure you can wait for me to fuck you?" Chris smirked, watching Darren give his cock a long squeeze.

 

"Uh huh. Just stop looking so fucking gorgeous.. and get me ready.."

 

"Sure… yeah." Chris pushed Darren down on to the bed, scrabbling to get supplies out of his bedside drawer.

 

"Tell me if I hurt you," Chris murmured as Darren bent his knees and spread his legs.

 

"I will." Darren said. "But you won't hurt me… I need this so much." 

*

 

Darren twisted the sheets as he clawed desperately at the bedding. He was covered in sweat, one leg thrown over Chris' shoulder as the other man thrust shakily into him, his movements becoming erratic… the closer he came to his climax. "I love you, baby," Darren breathed as Chris leant over him, resting their foreheads together as he reached down to grip Darren's dripping cock… needing Darren to come at the same time as him.

 

Chris flopped down on top of Darren after they'd both come ceremoniously. "I love you too… more than I can even explain."

 

"Please let's remember that when someone decides to put a spanner in the works and tries to persuade us we're not good for each other." Darren said quietly as they settled themselves in a more comfortable position.

 

Chris was silent for a moment. "I really am sorry about that. I just freaked out big time… all logic went out the window and I convinced myself that it would be career suicide for you to be with me…. and I know you warned me and everything… but Ryan knows my insecurities…"

 

Darren hummed softly, running his fingers lightly down Chris' spine, unable to resist whispering them along Chris' crack. He just loved the feeling of Chris' ass clenching as he did it… he was sure he'd never tire of the effect the action had on Chris. Mesmerised by Chris' reaction as he repeated the action, he didn't answer straight away. 

 

"There's something I want to explain about… well.. myself, I guess. My love of music is what's made me want to do what I'm doing now," Darren began, "hearing it, singing it, writing it, performing it.. anything.. any kind of music… it's always fascinated me…. and I think I'm good at… music."

 

Chris scoffed quietly. "No question… you are good… no… not good… fucking brilliant… genius."

 

"Sshh," Darren slapped Chris playfully on the ass so he could continue. "Never, never, ever have I wanted fame and fortune because of it. It honestly hadn't even occurred to me that this life is what I might have if I followed music as a career. I mean, yes, I wanted to earn a living by doing it, but…."

 

"Oh Darren…" Chris lifted his head, planting a kiss on Darren's chest, too sated to move too far.

 

Darren sighed. "I think what I'm trying to say is that I don't care about my so called 'career'…. not if it means we can't be together. I'd honestly be happy writing music and performing in small venues… I love getting to meet my fans… if things get too big it'll all be too impersonal anyway…. I'd even enjoy writing music for other people… or even just teaching. I've said before that I just want to be happy… and it's true. A fantastic career would be pointless to me if it stopped me from being able to be with the person I love.

 

Chris felt tears forming in his eyes. "You really are the sweetest man… I'm so lucky to have you…"

 

Darren ruffled Chris' hair. "Enough heavy talk for now… I hope you're up for round two… all this talking …. your ass is … god… so amazing… I keep thinking of you in those dance tights… remember when you were practising that day?"

 

Chris rolled his eyes, as if he would have forgotten their early morning rendezvous in the dance studio. "You're so demanding…." he sighed, trying to sound nonchalant as he cock twitched shamelessly back to life.


	17. December 17th

December 17th

 

Chris sat to one side, watching Darren and Chord on set between takes. He might be biased, but just seeing them chatting and laughing, reminded him that Darren really was an amazing person. He was so open and friendly with everyone he met, unlike Chris who was much more private and guarded… never truly revealing the whole of himself, even to his close friends. Darren was probably the only person who had seen the nearest thing to his whole self… especially during their most intimate moments when Chris was unable to do anything but give himself over to the other man. He didn't care though.. Chris wanted to give everything to Darren…. he loved everything about him with a passion that he couldn't remember feeling about anyone or any thing ever before.

 

Even with his family, Chris felt as though he had to be the version of himself that they wanted him to be… even with Hannah, who he missed the most. It wasn't that he didn't love them… he did… and he knew his parents had always done their best for him… and if they hadn't been so supportive of him when he was growing up, he definitely wouldn't now have a leading part in a successful tv show, doing what he loved. One more glance at Darren's small bouncing frame as he talked animatedly to Chord and the show's director of photography…. and he knew that introducing Darren to his parents as his boyfriend was something that he did actually want to do, despite his initial reservations.

 

Chris was an adult… in an adult relationship… and it was inevitable, surely, even to his parents that one day he would come to visit with a significant other. He was no longer a child… and he'd call his parents and tell them that Darren was his boyfriend and was coming to stay for a couple of days before Christmas…. and not to worry about making up the guest bedroom as Darren would share his bed. Chris swallowed heavily, trying to picture himself saying those words to his mother over the phone… wondering how she would react… He pictured his childhood bedroom at his parents' house, barely changed since he'd left… and imagined the rest of the house fast asleep for the night as he rode Darren into the mattress, sealing their lips together to muffle their cries. He realised a little too late that these weren't sensible thoughts to be having while sitting just off set, learning lines… a room full of people buzzing around nearby. He delicately placed his script in his lap, covering the slight bulge in his crotch, as he settled back to pretend to be taking a sudden interest in what everyone else was doing. 

 

Chris, lost in thought, wasn't prepared to see Darren standing right in front of him as he looked up, giving a small start at the other man's close proximity. "Hey, you.." Darren smiled, bending to give Chris a soft kiss on the forehead before sitting down in the seat next to him. "Need any help?" Before Chris could take in what was happening, Darren grabbed the script off his lap.

 

"Uh?" Chris uttered, fearfully glancing down at his lap. Of course his erection had died down as he cleared his mind of wild illicit (forbidden?) sex in favour of reminding himself of the repetitive, slow work it took, just to complete one small scene of tv viewing. "How… why?" he tried again. "I didn't see you coming… thought you were about to go again up there."

 

"Short break for lighting or something…?" Darren brushed it off. "Can't quite remember…" To be honest he hadn't been listening. "Is this scene us?" he asked glancing briefly at Chris' script he was holding. "Any kissing?"

 

"It's just some New York scene… I think we're still on a break…," Chris offered with a smirk on his lips.

 

"Too bad…. I've heard Blaine's a good kisser…. Kurt's missing out."

 

"Blaine should've kept it in his pants then…" Chris smiled sweetly. "Then who knows what a lucky boy he may have been."

 

*

 

As soon as Darren was called back on set, Chris pulled out his phone, taking himself outside. There was a phone call he needed to make. 

 

"Hi Mom…" Chris paused.. waiting to hear the familiar sound of his mother's voice.

 

"Chris," she said, obviously delighted he'd called, "How lovely to hear your voice…. Is everything alright?"

 

"Yes. Everything's fine mom….. I was just… um… calling about Christmas."

 

"You are still coming aren't you?" she asked anxiously, sensing Chris' hesitation, "Only Hannah… she'll be so disappointed.."

 

"It's fine mom," he interrupted, "I'm still coming… don't worry. I can't wait.." This was it. "But I need to ask you something… Well actually.. tell you something…. It's just that when I come home... I'm going to bring someone with me."

 

"Oh?" She was definitely curious.

 

"You know him… It's Darren actually."

 

"Oh of course Darling. We all love Darren… that's so lovely. You wait until I tell Hannah… she'll be over the moon."

 

"There's something else…. that.. um... I was going to tell you.. "

 

"Darling? Are you sure everything's alright." For heavens sake.

 

Chris sighed. "I'm just finding it ridiculously hard to tell you that Darren is my boyfriend."

 

"Right. Okay. Well, we'll be happy to see the both of you." His mom actually sounded a little distracted… confirmed when Chris heard the sound of mugs chinking in the background.

 

"You don't sound surprised… " Chris said quietly.

 

His mom actually gave a small peal of laughter. ""I'm actually feeling a bit silly right now…. I.. well we all thought he already was your boyfriend."

 

"Why would you have thought that?"

 

"Have you seen you two together?"

 

*****

 

Chris stayed outside for a while after speaking to his mom… he'd underestimated his parents a lot. His mom sounded happy that he was bringing Darren home as his boyfriend… but then Darren had stayed with his family before.. and considering everyone already seemed to think they were 'together', they'd probably already accepted that he had a boyfriend in their own minds.

 

Thinking back, his family did always ask after Darren when they spoke to him… nothing really odd about that though considering they were best friends. Why wouldn't his family ask after his friends that they knew and liked after all? It seemed that most of their friends had thought they were already in some kind of relationship too…. no wonder there was so much speculation out there in the world at large about them being in a relationship. Was there really any point in them trying to keep their relationship a secret when it obviously wasn't working, especially considering all the stress it caused.

 

Darren had pretty much finished up by the time Chris made it back inside. He'd taken a detour to get a bottle of water after he'd finished with his phone call and subsequent thoughts, bumping into Ashley en route… arranging a pre Christmas get together for the following evening before they'd parted.

 

Darren was sitting in the chair he'd been in earlier, when Chris had been supposedly studying his script, casually scrolling through his phone while he waited for Chris, his gelled down hair glistening softly. "I hope you haven't changed your mind about spending a couple of days with my family before Christmas… only I just called my mom and told her you're coming," Chris said as he sat back down.

 

"I'm not about to turn down the chance to spend time with you." Darren nudged Chris with his shoulder. "Did you tell your mom about 'us'? Or… I don't blame you if you didn't…"

 

Chris shook his head, smiling wryly. "I did tell her… and it seems there was no need…" Darren raised his eyebrows. "basically all this time, they already thought we were boyfriends… On the bonus side, I needn't have worried whether they'd be okay with the whole 'boyfriend' thing, bearing mind they'd accepted the idea months ago. I'd laugh if I didn't feel so confused."

 

A smile crossed Darren's face. "I wonder why they thought that though," he mused.

 

"They make a special point of not following any media sources… knowing how things can be made up a lot of time anyway.. I guess that's part of the reason why…" Chris sighed. "I think as well… it's probably you know.. our public displays of affection amongst people we know we can trust and relax with. I don't even think we know we do it…"

 

Chris looked up at Darren, whose eyes had grown wide. "That's probably my fault… I do tend to be tactile without realising… I can be a bit much sometimes…" 

 

Darren looked directly into Chris' eyes as he spoke, never wavering, causing Chris' stomach to do that flippy floppy thing that it often did when Darren was around. There were many things Chris could have said… "I love you," was what he did say. Even if he hadn't intended to say those words quite then and there.. he definitely meant them.

 

Darren's smile grew broad… and his eyes looked a little wet… "I love you too… so much, Chris." He squeezed Chris' hand. "I hope you're still coming to San Francisco as well… my mom's really excited to see you. We should make sure we're there for New Year… we can watch the fireworks… and I want to be your first kiss when we see in the new year."

 

Chris nodded, too choked up to speak. He hoped Darren could see how much he wanted that too.


	18. December 18th

December 18th

 

Darren loved the lazy mornings they could spend in bed. Their naked bodies stretched out beneath the cool cotton sheet. He loved the way the sheet revealed the outline of Chris' body; the soft curves of his buttocks.. so obvious as he lay on his stomach… subtly rising and falling as he breathed gently. Best of all… this ass was just for him.. just for Darren… Chris had told him last night, just after Darren had praised it…. just before the cries of his second orgasm. Life felt good.

 

Chris turned his head to face Darren, smiling softly. "I can feel you watching me, you know….."

 

Darren ran his hand lightly down Chris' back, stopping where the sheet covered his body. "Good… I like looking at you… and I want you to know how special you are…" He leant down… his lips touching Chris' in a teasing kiss, pulling away as tried to make the kiss deeper.

 

"Darr..en…" he whined… chasing Darren's mouth with his own… "I hate you… " he added as Darren remained tantalisingly out of reach.

 

"Oh do you? Good things always seem to happen when you hate me… how about I give you one of my de-stressing massages?"

 

Chris hummed quietly. "Hmmm… tempting… but I think I'm feeling too impatient for that right now… "

 

"Oh?" Darren's hand sneaked down below the covers. "How so?"

 

***

 

Chris' whole body had been positively thrumming with his need for Darren to be inside him. He'd wanted it for some time… they both had… and when Chris' had made the request that Darren make love to him 'right now' he had somehow envisaged that his lazy morning would continue it's previous slow sleepy pace. To be fair… it had at first… Darren had slowly and sweetly prepped him, letting him just spread his legs wide and moan into the soft pillow. Darren peppered Chris' back with soft kisses, whispering terms of endearment as he did so… Chris wantonly repeating Darren's name… the only thing his poor fuzzy brain could cope with.

 

Then Darren crooked his fingers and Chris was in serious trouble… shooting up on to his knees… and was that him shamelessly begging and begging for Darren's cock? Oh and Darren gave it to him… but lazy morning sex it wasn't. They'd started off up against the wall, Chris completely off the ground with his legs wrapped around Darren's tiny waist… and when that became too much, the clothes that Chris kept on his bedroom chair had been carelessly tipped onto the floor so their activities could move to a new area of the bedroom.

 

Darren was sitting on the chair, Chris straddling his naked form with his feet firmly planted on the floor, hanging onto the back of the chair for dear life as he slid up and down Darren's thick cock… which all came to an earth shattering climax when Darren braced one hand on the small of Chris' back and wrapped his other hand around Chris' aching cock…. and he knew this was something he never wanted to give up…. no matter how difficult real life could get sometimes.

 

****

 

Later over breakfast, real life definitely set in. Darren's phone chimed, revealing six missed calls and a rather snarky voicemail from Ryan, as to his and Chris' whereabouts. When he remembered all the trouble their previous meetings with Ryan had caused, Darren wanted nothing more than to bury his phone in the bottom of his bag and forget all about it…. but Darren was nothing if not polite and after a slightly shaky kiss from Chris, he decided to bite the bullet and phone back the man who seemed to have a hell of a lot of influence over how his life went these days. 

 

Chris decided to head for the shower, not wanting to hear whatever Ryan was calling about for now. In his mind, it could only be bad news. He briefly wondered, as he stepped in the shower, just how far into his apartment someone with a good zoom lens could see these days… until he shook himself out of those thoughts. No one would be wanting to go to all that trouble, surely….

 

Darren was waiting for him with his big fluffy towel as Chris stepped out of the shower, wrapping him up and pulling him to sit on his lap on the floor. "I missed you," Darren said ridiculously… Chris giggling at his words.

 

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Chris asked eventually.

 

"Nothing that's going to stop me taking you back to bed and having my wicked way with you in a minute," Darren smiled, sliding his hand inside Chris' towel to run his hand up the other man's thigh, stilling just tantalisingly short of Chris' balls. Chris softly batted Darren's hand away.

 

"Tell me…"

 

"Nothing much to tell," Darren shrugged. "Apparently there's a few tweets about us being sighted together… nothing concrete… and definitely no pictures. I've requested we don't confirm or deny… just let it be.. is that okay?"

 

Chris nodded, "I love you, Darren." He stood, pulling Darren up off the floor. "Come on… you did just promise you were going to take me back to bed…"

 

"I'll just shower first…." Darren started stripping out of his clothes.

 

"No point… we'll just have a joint one together later… let's just go and get dirty.."


	19. December 19th

December 19th

There was the usual air of excitement at work today, the last day before the winter hiatus… everyone looking forward to a few days of relaxation and maybe pursuing a few small projects outside of Glee. Some people were just glad of the chance to go back to their hometowns and spend some quality time with their families.

 

Darren was one of those people who usually packed out his time off. He loved spending time with his family but he always found time to give his support to lots of worthy charitable events, as well as taking every opportunity to see as many shows and concerts as he could. Darren's net of friends and acquaintances spread far and wide… and any chance to see any of them performing.. he'd take it. From the outside it looked like he was busier than ever when he had some time to himself, but Darren thrived on anything music related and he always came back to work completely refreshed. This Christmas however was going to be different…. and he couldn't be happier.

 

Darren was a social creature and loved meeting old friends and new people alike… but he also craved spending time with the man he loved. In an ideal world, he and Chris would be able to go out in public freely, but not yet… definitely one day though… At least they could be themselves to some degree in the relative safety of the 'Glee' workplace.. and for that he was truly grateful. As if on cue, Chris came and sidled up next to him, slipping an arm round his waist and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Shall we get some lunch?" he questioned, smiling at Darren, "only I'm starving.."

 

"Oh..? Did you miss breakfast this morning?" Darren asked, earning himself a sharp poke in the ribs as they began to walk along. "Hey... don't take it out on me…"

 

"I will… bearing in mind it's all. your. fault." Chris fought to free his hand that Darren was holding tight to prevent another poke in the ribs.

 

"Hmmm," Darren's breath was warm as he spoke softly in Chris' ear. "I don't remember you complaining when you pinned me to the mattress this morning and begged to ride my cock… "

 

"Begged?" Chris blushed, "I don't think…."

 

"Please, please Darren," Darren interrupted, an amused smile on his face as he quoted Chris. "Oh... I need your cock inside me so badly… please let me ride you…"

 

"I didn't hear you complaining…." Chris mumbled, ignoring Darren's chuckle.

 

"Why would I complain…? It was amazing… really amazing.." Darren leaned over to press his lips softly against Chris'. "Even if you're grumpy from having no breakfast…"

 

"It was pretty good," Chris acknowledge as they arrived at the food services… "but I'd like to see you survive a morning dance rehearsal without food… I bet you've had a few unhealthy snacks to keep yourself happy." Chris went over to pour himself a coffee before choosing his sandwich.

 

"Snacks are good," Darren pouted.

 

Chris scoffed, "Lucky I like your little paunch then", briefly rubbing his hand over the roundness of Darren's belly. "It's cute.. " He quickly moved out of Darren's way before the other man could properly register what he'd said.

 

*****

 

Their packing was more or less done, ready for the drive to Clovis tomorrow. Darren had gone home to do most of his packing, just needing to add a few last minute things that had strayed into Chris' apartment. Chris was halfway there. He went away enough times that he could almost throw everything he needed into a suitcase with his eyes shut these days.

 

Present wrapping, on the other hand, had gone completely and utterly awry. "We shouldn't have left it to the last minute," Chris eyed the wrapping paper and unwrapped gifts strewn across the living room floor as he slipped his hand inside Darren's underwear. Neither should they have shared that bottle of wine without having a lot of food to go with it, if at all.

 

"Oh god. You're not going to stop are you? ah.. oh Chris," Darren sighed as Chris wrapped his hand tightly around Darren's cock, moving at a leisurely pace. "And don't tease.."

 

"This is your punishment…" Chris pushed Darren backwards on to the couch, pulling his sweats and underwear down in one swift movement.

 

"Punishment?" Darren gasped, "Am I allowed to ask what I've done? It must have been something very bad."

 

"Very naughty you mean," Chris squeezed Darren's cock a little tighter, eliciting a sinful moan. "Palming yourself in your sweats when you thought I wasn't looking… you know that turns me on."

 

Darren thrust up into Chris' hand. "I do know now… obviously… you did suddenly drop your pants and underwear..... in my defence… Ah… ah…. you do realise I'm not going to last long if you roll my balls like that, don't you?" 

 

"The aim is to make you come…" Chris smashed his lips against Darren's, moving against the other man's mouth with purpose, thrusting his tongue deep inside Darren's mouth for a few moments. "And I was only showing you the bruise on my hip… for the record."

 

"Ok…ay… oh.. it took me surprise… and your cock looked so… inviting… so sexy… uh." Darren promptly grabbed hold of Chris' shoulders as Chris sped up his hand movements, an evil glint in his eye, as Darren spilled over his hand."

 

"Mmm," Chris hummed as he pushed his own pants and underwear completely off. "You're going to have to sort out my problem now… we've still got these presents to wrap.."

 

Darren licked his lips, desperate to taste Chris. "We really shouldn't drink when we've got important things to do," he commented, sinking down to experimentally suck the tip of Chris' cock. 

 

"And miss out on this.. no way," were the last of Chris' coherent words as he was encased in the warm heat of Darren's mouth.


	20. December 20th

December 20th

It would have been a lot more comfortable for Chris if they hadn't had to drive to his parents' house in separate cars… or at least much more of a distraction from the impending ordeal of Darren staying at his family home for a few days. The sound of his iPod playlist, that he really needed to update, and Brian softly purring as he slept in his box did nothing to quell the strange twisted feeling in his stomach. 

 

He didn't know why he felt like this… his family already knew and adored Darren, in the way that most people did who met him… he just somehow needed his parents' approval of his new boyfriend.. and all things considered, he already kind of had it.. after all his mom had admitted she already thought he and Darren were seeing each other. He guessed he just wanted the next couple of days to go well.

 

******

 

Darren had been hauled off by Hannah to play her some songs on his guitar. Hannah had been smitten with Darren from the first time they'd met, and Chris' heart swelled with just how sweet and patient he was with her. It meant so much to him that two of the people he loved most in the world got along so well.

 

Chris sat at the kitchen counter watching his mom peeling vegetables for dinner. "Can I help?" he offered, feeling at a loose end with Darren and Hannah off in Hannah's bedroom. He was always so busy, he'd almost forgotten how to relax and do nothing. Usually, if he wasn't busy, he'd be furiously typing up a few more paragraphs of his book.

 

His mom shook her head, getting a diet coke out of the fridge and sliding it along to him. "Just stay and talk to me instead," she requested, " We don't get so much of a chance to talk these days. You do still drink this stuff, right?"

 

Chris smiled, nodding "Yeah, thanks." Opening the drink and taking a long drink. "What did you want to talk about? Is everything okay with all of you?"

 

"We're all fine," she smiled, "…and it's nice to see you happy. Darren's such a nice young man.. we've liked him from the first time we met him… when he was just your new work friend."

 

Chris was quiet for a moment. "Mom?" he asked. She looked up from what she was doing. "Why did you think that Darren and I were already in a relationship? I mean, you know when I told you on the phone the other day?"

 

"Chris.." she sighed. "I wasn't sure… I just… you haven't had many friends that are boys have you? It's just how you were together."

 

"How we were together?" Chris furrowed his brows. "How were we together? I don't know……. I don't understand…"

 

"It's okay, Sweetie… there's nothing wrong.. it's just that sometimes I think we don't see what's right under our noses," she reached for his hand, squeezing gently. "When you've brought Darren home to stay before… several times I've found you two, cuddling together on the couch, having fallen asleep watching a movie."

 

"But… we're always doing that…" His mom just raised her eyebrows.

 

"Darren giving you shoulder rubs when you're feeling a bit tense.." she ploughed on. "Just the way you look at each other and the way you're often touching or standing closer than you'd normally stand with someone else. I know you Chris… and I know you really aren't that tactile with most people.."

 

"I'm learning to be…" Chris pouted. 

 

"You talked about him all the time… were you really that oblivious?"

 

"Apparently." Chris could feel his cheeks burning, taking another drink to try and cool himself down. 

 

"What changed?" she asked. Chris was surprised how easy he was finding it to talk to his mom about this. A few years ago he would have cringed at the thought.

 

"I thought he had a girlfriend at first…." Chris explained. "One he hardly ever saw…" he added wryly. "I've always loved him… but thought it was impossible…. and I think it never occurred to me that Darren liked me like that…. God I don't know."

 

"Well it's all turned out well in the end, hasn't it?" She said happily. "You make such a cute couple together."

 

Chris groaned. That was such a 'mom' thing to say.

 

*******

 

Tree decorating had been saved until Chris (and Darren) had come home. It was tradition… and Chris hadn't missed one yet.. and he hoped he would never have to. Chris tried to ignore how domesticated the whole thing was as he, Hannah and Darren put on the corniest Christmas music they could find and set about hanging the decorations. If his mind wandered off to thoughts of he and Darren doing the same thing in their own home one day, he wasn't saying a word.

 

After… they had hot chocolate… making Chris feel warm and fuzzy inside… and he and Darren cuddled up in the armchair as they chatted with Hannah about things she'd been doing.. and it was just nice that they could be themselves without worrying about who might see them. 

 

At some point Chris' dad came home from work and while Hannah and Chris settled in to another tradition - the Disney Christmas sing-a-long dvd - Darren managed to charm the pants off of Mrs Colfer by offering her his services in the kitchen.. and refusing to take 'no' for an answer, followed by a fully blown discussion, over a beer, with Mr Colfer about sport that was coming up over the Christmas holidays. He was kind of the perfect houseguest. 

 

Before bedtime, Chris had the most awkward conversation of his life when he went to check that his mom was okay that he and Darren were going to be sharing his bedroom… his bed. Of course his mom had been expecting them to share, but was obviously happy to watch him squirming with embarrassment as he stuttered his way through the request. As if that wasn't bad enough, just when he thought the conversation was over and he could make his escape, she called after him. "Chris." He turned his emblazoned face in her direction. "Just don't make too much noise darling…. we all need our sleep."

 

******

 

"I distinctly remember you saying we were going to be having loud obnoxious sex once everyone was asleep," Darren smiled, while they curled together in bed, fully dressed in their pyjamas.

 

"Yeah," Chris huffed, "Now we're actually here though… It's a different matter. Especially as I've had my mom basically telling me that she didn't want us keeping everyone else awake. She didn't specify how, but just the thought that she might know what we're doing is enough to make me declare celibacy for the next few days."

 

Darren laughed, wrapping his arms around Chris. "How about a make out session? Only I've missed you today."

 

"You've seen me most of the day… what can you mean?" Chris looked coyly under his lashes at Darren.

 

"Oh, but Mr Colfer, I haven't had a chance to kiss you…" Darren pecked Chris sweetly on the lips.

 

"Mr Colfer? Is my dad in here?" Chris questioned, amused at his own joke... gasping as Darren bit his bottom lip and yanked down his pyjama pants beneath the covers. 

 

"Hey! I thought we were just going to make out?" Chris tried to pull his pants back up.

 

"Uh huh," Darren shook his head, keeping Chris' pyjamas firmly beneath the roundness of his ass, cupping a buttock in one of his hands. "We are going to make out… but this is just to keep you in check… make sure you're polite to your houseguests."

 

Chris kissed Darren, deepening the kiss as Darren began to respond, wishing for the first time today that they were staying in a hotel instead of his parents' house. "What happens if I'm not?" he breathed, wondering how he was going to survive the next five minutes, let alone the night.

 

"You will be," Darren whispered, running his finger lightly along Chris' crack, making Chris wonder if he was going to have to shove a pillow in his mouth any minute. "You know how sound carries at night…"

 

"Please Darren…." Chris pleaded.

 

"Sshh." Darren pushed the tip of his finger into Chris' hole.

 

Chris hissed at the feeling, reaching down between their bodies to wrap his hand round his painfully hard erection. "I hate you….."

 

Darren lost it. He pushed down his own pants, wrapping his hand around both their erections together, sealing his mouth over Chris' as he jerked them both off to soft cries, muffled in each other's mouths.

 

"I'm sorry…" Darren said eventually, after they'd recovered enough to speak coherently, "I just wanted you so badly…"

 

Of course, Chris just had to kiss him quiet.


	21. December 21st

December 21st

When Chris woke up, Darren was spooned in tightly behind him, his hand wrapped loosely around Chris' cock as he lazily ran his hand up and down his length. Chris hummed happily before suddenly remembering where he was. "Oh Darren.. I don't think we should….."

 

They both froze as the bedroom door creaked open, Chris never more grateful that the covers were pulled up over them. Chris held his breath… Hannah's smiling face appeared through the doorway, not batting an eyelid at the sight of Darren curled up with her brother. Chris let out a silent sigh of relief. Darren resumed stroking Chris' cock beneath the covers… Chris was going to kill him later.

 

"Hi Hannah," Chris smiled, thinking she was coming to tell them it was time for breakfast. No such luck. She came further into the room.

 

"Can we do something today?" she asked, sitting down on Chris' bedroom chair. 

 

Chris tried to keep his voice steady as his cock began to fill in Darren's fist and it took every bit of effort not to start thrusting up. There was no way though… not with his sister in the room. "Huh? oh yeah… yeah."

 

"What shall we do?" Hannah asked, settling in for a blown discussion apparently.

 

"I'll have… a think… oh.. let you know." Chris pinched Darren's arm… hard.

 

Darren ran his thumb over the sensitive slit at the tip….

 

Chris gasped quietly, scraping his nail as deep as he could along the inside of Darren's arm.

 

Darren touched Chris' sweetly throbbing hole.

 

Darren spoke up. "Shall we discuss it more over breakfast, Hannah? I know how good Chris is at coming up with ideas. We'll be down in a minute. You have a think what you'd like to do… and Chris and I will have a think… and we'll come up with something."

 

"We could go to the mall… maybe….," Hannah said thoughtfully. "I still need to get mom a present."

 

"Darren may not be allowed out today," Chris grimaced, as he toes curled.

 

"I also hoped we might be able to go ice skating while you're home. None of my friends wanted to go this year."

 

Darren scoffed. "Yeah… Chris is good at ice skating…."

 

Every muscle in Chris' body was aching. "Darren's better than me… but at least he's modest about it…"

 

Darren pushed a dry finger inside…. and Chris very nearly let go…. "Give us a few minutes Hannah…."

 

Hannah looked between the two of them warily. "Ok…ay." she got up to leave the room. "You two are acting weird, anyway.. I'll see you downstairs."

 

There was silence until the door clicked closed. "I suppose you think you're funny…. " Chris panted, pushing back the covers and moving swiftly to push Darren onto his back. A few quick jerks of his hand… and he was coming over Darren's stomach. "Merry Christmas…" Chris added dryly.

 

Darren gave a small chuckle. "That was so, so hot….. really, it was."

 

Chris felt his fury with Darren slowly ebbing away as he came down from his orgasm. He had to admit…. "yeah," he sighed softly, "yeah… I suppose it was."


	22. December 22nd

December 22nd

 

Chris wasn't sure why he'd agreed to come ice skating… or at least hadn't just said he'd watch from the sidelines. Darren was hardly in a position to help him out on the ice as well as Hannah, so he was the one left staggering around on the ice like a baby bird, being merrily overtaken by children, some at least a quarter of his own age. The smaller you were, the less fear you had, or so they said… maybe because you had less of a height to fall he reasoned. He smiled to himself as he wondered if that was why the small and compact Darren Criss was so good on the ice.

 

His thoughts were dashed when a small darting child clipped the back of his skate, almost sending him flying. It was time to get off the ice for a break. From where he was standing, watching seemed like a hell of a lot more fun… and that hot chocolate that everyone seemed to be drinking was very tempting…

 

Chris sipped his drink carefully as he watched Darren and Hannah circling the rink. She was definitely getting better, only hanging on to Darren now and again. He wondered if Hannah wished she had a brother like Darren… instead of one who was useless at anything sporty. He and Hannah did get on well though, and in fact she was what he missed most about living away from home, despite loving his independence. Anyway, she was older now and soon she'd be able to come and stay with him in LA, on her own, and he'd be able to see her more regularly. 

 

He really didn't know why he'd been dreading Darren coming home with him to stay because so far everything had gone so well. He was beginning see a future for he and Darren some day… which was a scary yet wonderful thought… and he hoped Darren felt the same. Glee wouldn't go on for too much longer.. and hopefully they'd have more say in their own lives once their contracts were over. If he and Darren lost fans because they were in a same sex relationship… were they really fans anyway? He couldn't live his life for other people, whatever happened… and at the moment he knew he wanted Darren in it. He was already dreading the fact that Darren only had two more days left before he drove to his own parents for the Christmas holiday… and then there was going to be almost a whole week before Chris saw him again.

 

Hannah came and appeared by his side. "I need a rest," she said breathlessly… "and I think Darren deserves a bit of time to really shine out there."

 

They both watched for a moment as Darren skated round like a true professional, zipping around various groups of people with style and grace. It was annoying how good he seemed to be at everything he turned his hand to… but Chris couldn't love him more for it. Chris gave Hannah some money to go and get a hot drink for herself, smiling as Darren skated over to say hello to him.

 

"Hi," Darren panted softly, "are you okay here?" He pressed his lips against Chris', his face red and flushed from exertion.

 

"Yeah… fine.. are you having fun?" Chris kissed Darren back, cupping his hands round his face as Darren nodded affirmation to his question. "I love you so much Darren," Chris whispered, inexplicably feeling like he was about to cry all of a sudden.

 

Darren smiled, looking a little worried. "I love you too… but what's brought this on… what's happened?"

 

"Nothing…" Chris sighed, "I think I really just wish you didn't have to go… I know I'm being selfish… your parents want to see you and you want to see them. I don't know what's the matter with me…. even a few days without you is going to kill me."

 

Darren laughed, pulling Chris in for a hug. "It's the honeymoon effect…" He carried on after Chris made a questioning noise, "Being in a new relationship when you can't get enough of each other… I mean I think about you all the time, Chris.. wanting to be with you… even within the confines of your parents' house."

 

Chris scoffed, his face bright red. "Doesn't seem to have stopped you… I think I've had more orgasms since we've been staying with my parents than we would have had otherwise…"

 

"Haven't heard you complaining…"

 

"Too busy stuffing a pillow in my mouth to keep myself quiet."

 

"Forbidden sex is somehow much more of a turn on," Darren commented quietly, spotting Hannah heading back over with her hot chocolate, "Can't wait for tonight."

 

Of course Chris was unable to reply as Hannah came back over to his side. "Hey Hannah," Darren said brightly, "I'm just going to go for one last spin and then I'll come and join you for a drink. Any good snacks over there?"

 

Chris rolled his eyes. It was just as well Darren was a small bundle of energy or else he'd be the size of an elephant with all the rubbish he ate.

 

******

 

Chris had previously thought that any bedroom activity should be avoided tonight…. they'd already pushed the boundaries of staying with family as it was. It was only a matter of time before someone in the house heard something.. and to make matters worse, his grandmother was now situated in the previously empty guest room next door to his, having come to stay for Christmas... and then how embarrassing would that be? His mind went fuzzy with the thoughts of the conversation they'd have to have over breakfast the next morning.

 

But despite his severe reservations Chris was beginning to think that Darren was right with his earlier comments as he lay on his bed listening to Darren showering in the ensuite bathroom. It was only after several minutes of imagining Darren's naked body, toned and taut under the water spray that he realised he was stroking himself inside his pyjama pants, his cock already erect and tall, ready and waiting… and all thoughts of sensibility went completely out of his head.

 

Chris had just about forgotten he was back home in his childhood bedroom when Darren came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped round his waist, and the other man gave a small huff of surprise as Chris headed towards him, pulling off the towel and sinking down on his knees in front of him. "Want you so badly," Chris mumbled before experimentally sucking the tip of Darren's cock into his mouth.

 

"Oh God," Darren sighed, holding his hands over his face, "Is this some type of revenge… only I don't think I can be quiet if you're going to do this….."

 

"Indulge me…." Chris almost whimpered, pulling off and resting his head against Darren's hip.

 

"Oh… baby.." Darren ran his fingers through Chris' hair. "I'll indulge you all you want when we're somewhere we can do so with a bit of privacy… come on let's get into bed…. we can entertain each other a little more quietly." 

 

******

 

'Just one more night', Chris thought to himself miserably as spooned up behind Darren's naked body, too wound up to drift off to sleep. "Darren," Chris said quietly, wondering if the other man was still awake.

 

"Mmm?" Darren answered sleepily, shifting a little in Chris' arms.

 

"Are you still awake?"

 

Darren gave a weak chuckle. "What do you think?"

 

"Sorry… don't worry.."

 

Another chuckle. "Come on… talk to me. What is it?'

 

"Will you kiss me?" Chris whispered…. Darren turning round to face him… "I just want to be… with you."

 

"Always.." Darren said softly, smiling against Chris' mouth. "Always."


	23. December 23rd

December 23rd

 

"I thought you and Darren might appreciate a few hours to yourself this afternoon," Chris' mom said when Chris joined her in the kitchen for coffee the next morning. It was a little early and everyone else in the house was still fast asleep, but they were both early risers and Chris liked this time they had to themselves sometimes.

 

"Oh?" Chris tried to sound nonchalant, but when he looked up to find his mom smiling back at him, he realised he'd probably failed. He blushed a bright shade of pink… a childhood habit that he really didn't seem to be able to break. 

 

"It's okay…" she squeezed his hand. "I can see you two mean the world to each other… and I can't tell you how happy that makes me."

 

Chris couldn't help the small grin that appeared on his face. "Where are you going then… you know later?"

 

"Oh just to some friends for Christmas drinks… the parents of one of Hannah's school friends have invited us over to their house. I mean you and Darren could have come too… but I didn't mention you were home. It's just there'll be other kids there from Hannah's school… I thought you might want a break, you know.."

 

Chris nodded. "Thanks.." His mom understood as well as anyone that as much as Chris loved his job, sometimes he just needed to get away from everything and recharge his batteries. He was sure a house full of Hannah's school friends would be happy to see he and Darren, but whereas as a family they'd learned to keep their time together as private as possible, he was sure a bunch of Glee watching teenagers would not be interested in keeping their trip home a secret… and he couldn't blame them. As well as that, now he knew that they'd have some time alone, he was already planning the Christmas present he'd be able to give Darren while they had the house to themselves.

 

Darren shuffled sleepily down to join them some time later, helping himself to some juice before coming to sit down next to Chris. He leaned to kiss Chris on the cheek. "Message from Ryan," he told him quietly.

 

"Oh?" Chris asked worriedly, "Really? What did he say?"

 

Darren shrugged. "We've been spotted… at the ice rink I think. It's apparently been on twitter."

 

"I don't really care," Chris commented, "Do you?"

 

"Couldn't give a flying fuck…" Darren smiled. "Oh… sorry Mrs Colfer," he added, suddenly remembering Chris' mom was sitting at the table with them.

 

*****

 

"What are you going to do while we're out?" Chris' grandma had asked him politely a little later that morning.

 

Chris had thoughtful look on his face for a moment before answering, "Oh I don't know grandma… we might go for a walk or something… get some fresh air." 

 

"Well you two boys have a good time."

 

Chris had managed to ignore Darren's quiet snickering.

 

*

 

The front door clicked closed.

 

Darren pushed Chris against the kitchen counter. "Hmmm, some time to ourselves, that's nice…" he murmured, moving his mouth against Chris', kissing him deeply.

 

Chris wrapped his arms around Darren's neck, lost in Darren's mouth as their bodies pressed close together. "Would you like to go for a walk? Only I thought I'd better ask…" Darren questioned when they parted, both breathing heavily.

 

"No." Chris sneaked his hand under the back of Darren's t-shirt, smoothing over the soft warm skin. "No. No thank you…. I want you to take me to bed… just take care of me.. please…"

 

"I'd love to…"

 

*

 

They'd taken a long while to get this far… soft, gentle touches… slow kisses… careful preparation.. leading to pleading and begging.. so much begging… and Chris almost sighed in relief as Darren knelt on the bed, hooking Chris' legs over his shoulders.. his ass in Darren's lap... and Chris bit his lip as Darren lined himself up and slowly began to push inside.

 

"You're allowed to make a noise." Darren bottomed out, both of them moaning loudly at the feeling. "I want you to make a noise…"

 

"Try and stop me… god.. you feel so big…" Chris groaned, "oh… please just… Darren.. Oh…" He grew quiet for a moment as Darren began to move inside him… Darren's rough hairy legs, rubbing against his ass as he moved… this man that was all his was fucking him so perfectly… and all Chris could do was grapple with the sheets beneath his fingers as he cried out.

 

"I want to rock your world" Darren breathed as he changed his angle slightly… knowing that his shift in movement was about to send Chris off the scale. He watched as Chris' hand flew to his cock, jerking himself roughly as he cried out Darren's name.

 

*

 

"You look so amazing when you come… you look amazing right now," Darren said stupidly in his afterglow as he collapsed on top of Chris.

 

Chris just about found the energy to huff a small laugh, weakly putting his arms around Darren. "You're sweet… but I really doubt that… but I feel amazing right now, if that counts."

 

They were interrupted by a quiet rustling on the bed next to them. Brian had chosen this moment to come and miaow loudly for attention from his two best friends. Chris glanced over at his spoilt cat with a sigh.. "That's right… I've barely seen you since we got here and you choose now to come and say 'hello'.


	24. December 24th

December 24th

"What am I going to do about Brian?" Chris said with alarm as his eyes shot open. "Sorry…" he added, suddenly noticing Darren laying in the bed next to him, a bewildered look on his face. "Think I've just been worrying whether I'd be able to take Brian to your mom's, or…. I guess, in hindsight, I should have just arranged for someone to come in and feed him and left him at the apartment…"

 

"Oh Chris.. You and your cat are a package deal.. Everyone knows that.. Bring him with you, of course," Darren smiled. "I was wondering for a moment if you were actually talking about your cat or some mystery man called Brian, that I should be worried about?"

 

Chris giggled, running his hand across Darren's taut, hairy chest. "You're the only man for me," he said seductively, halting his hand as he reminded himself that Darren was leaving today. He lay his head on Darren's chest, feeling sad, his fingers softly caressing the muscular pecs. "I'm going to miss you.."

 

Darren rolled them so they were on their sides, facing each other, thumbing away a single tear that had decided to slip out of Chris' eye, without him realising… knowing that probably wouldn't be the last this morning. "Look at me." Darren pecked Chris on the lips. "My mom would love to have you for Christmas… she even suggested it…. but I knew you'd want to spend Christmas Day with your own family… or I could stay here with you, if you wanted. I mean… sure…. my mom would be disappointed… but she'd understand, I promise you. She knows how crazy I am about you… I've bent her ear about you enough."

 

Chris sniffed. "I'd feel bad keeping you from your mom…" he said a little hesitantly. "Your mom's always so sweet to me."

 

Darren huffed. "Sometimes I think she prefers you, to me… Whenever I speak to her, her last words are always along the lines of 'be good to that lovely Chris' or 'how is that lovely Chris?', whereas, with me, she's always too busy telling me not to let my beard get too long… or telling me to put a smart shirt on for some event or other… as if I don't have enough people to keep me on the straight and narrow. Anyway the only other thing she tells me regularly is that she wants me to be happy…. and she know's the things that make me happy… I can't hide anything from her.. she can read me like an open book…"

 

Chris' stomach swooped with the knowledge that Darren was willing to stay with Chris for Christmas Day, just to make him happy, and it left him pretty much speechless.

 

"Darren... I don't know what to say... Momma Criss loves her boys... I'd feel bad..."

 

"And her boy loves this baby..." Darren virtually growled, reaching down to Chris soft cock. Wrapping his hand around and enjoying it beginning to grow beneath his fingers. "Oh yes!"

 

"Oh.... Ooh." Chris was taken by surprise. "Oh my..." Chris flopped his knees open, giving in to the attention. "I have to warn you, I haven't got much stamina at this time of the morning," he breathed, filling Darren's hand more with each delicious stroke.

 

"I know... And I love that… love how pliant and sexy you are…"

 

"Please don't let me make a noise," Chris whispered, gliding up into Darren's hand, "please… please.." Darren sealed Chris' mouth in a kiss, giving his cock a few quick thrusts... and he was coming already.

 

Chris felt ridiculously sated considering he hadn't been awake all that long, as he curled into Darren's side. "Your turn?" he questioned weakly, running a gentle finger up Darren's length.

 

"Hmm… later," Darren murmured. "I'll call my mom.. tell her I'm staying, shall I?"

 

"No." Chris shook his head. "You need to be with your family Darren. You need to go." He tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. "You don't want to stay with me."

 

Darren gave an audible sigh. "I thought you wanted me to stay?.. And what about what I want?"

 

Chris rolled away from Darren trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes. "I don't want you to stay," he said firmly. "Please just leave… leave now."

 

Darren was quiet for a moment, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "I know you don't mean that." He gave a wry chuckle. "Don't forget I know you. Know you behave like a petulant child when you're upset. I'm used to your moods.."

 

"Moods?" Chris said incredulously. "Just because I can't be happy all the time like you… I'm allowed to have bad days, even if you never do.."

 

"I have bad days… of course I do. I've had plenty of crappy days… like perhaps when my boyfriend tells me he wants me to leave… that's pretty crappy." 

 

Chris began to feel a little guilty. He sneaked a look at Darren's face… only Darren was looking right at him, a soft smile on his lips. Chris climbed into Darren's lap winding his arms around Darren's neck… the other man wrapping his arms around Chris' body, in a heartbeat. Naked cuddling did actually feel really good. "I suppose.." Chris lay his head on Darren's shoulder… "I could put up with you if you really want to stay." 

 

"I just think," Darren smiled, "that for once we should be selfish and do what we want to do. We make each other happy, and there's no one truly stopping us from being together, apart from us just wanting to please other people." 

 

Darren ran his hands up and down Chris' back and ass as he spoke, leaving Chris feeling lightheaded and fuzzy…. the weight of dread that had taken over his body, suddenly being lifted from his shoulders. He hoped the "guh" that escaped his lips was enough to tell Darren that he agreed with his plan.

 

Of course there was still Chris' mom to check it out with… and Darren's family to call… but it was still reasonably early. Enough time to celebrate with Darren coming down the back of Chris' throat.

 

As Chris straddled Darren's chest while he returned the favour, Chris thought this could well shape out to be the best Christmas ever. The best… the very best.


	25. December 25th

December 25th

It had been a good few years since Chris had been this excited on Christmas morning… an excitement he couldn't even really describe… just a special feeling. After all… he should feel happy… he had a boyfriend who he was madly in love with and who loved him in return. Chris wished himself a very merry christmas before turning his head to look at the gorgeous man lying next to him, surprisingly wide awake, but watching him quietly with a soft smile on his face. "Morning…." Darren pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Chris thought maybe he should brush his teeth first… but then he'd have to pull away.. and they were kissing now anyway… so whatever. "Merry Christmas," Chris said breathlessly.

 

"It is indeed," Darren said with a laugh, "merry and bright… and perky?" He reached between their bodies feel just how excited Chris had got after their kiss. Humming with satisfaction he asked, "How long do we have? What time does everyone get up on Christmas morning in your house?"

 

"I told Hannah she's forbidden to come in before seven thirty… so um... thirty minutes or so…" Chris twisted to check the time on his phone. "Yeah… I've left our pyjamas right here by the bed, so we can be fully respectable we she comes in… which she will. I don't want to scar her for life… there's already been enough close calls when she's been suspicious about exactly why we're 'acting so weirdly', as she's put it."

 

"I think it's only you who's been acting 'weirdly' if I'm honest…" Darren said seriously.

 

"No." Chris glared. "Actually.. you're just weird all the time… so acting weird is normal for you."

 

"Oh Chris… I'm wounded…" Darren pressed his hand over his heart. "But I don't remember you complaining about any of my 'weirdness'…."

 

Chris raised his eyebrows. "I have been mad at you… really mad actually… but it's hard to stay mad at you when I'm coming in your hand mere minutes after Hannah's walked out the door." Chris reached up to Darren's face, gently running his thumb along the scruff on his chin. "You're lucky I love you… " he added quietly.

 

"I'm very lucky," Darren laughed, a little too gleefully for Chris' liking. "And I was hoping to show you how much I love you… but I don't think we've got time for early morning blowjobs…. "

 

"Mmm… No way are we risking that…" Chris said firmly as Darren stretched to get his phone off of the bedside table.

 

"I really had been joking about that," Darren smiled. He unlocked his phone. "I've noticed that ever since the rumours on twitter, that we're 'together'".. Darren air quoted … "I've doubled my number of followers… I really think my fan base like the idea of us being together… "

 

"Really!" Chris offered, deciding to check his own account. "Oh yeah… mine's gone up a bit.. but let's face it… I couldn't hide the fact that I was gay… whereas the fact that you're into the 'gay way' has been a bit more of a surprise for everyone. Including me," Chris added wryly.

 

"Let's take a selfie for Christmas," Darren said, sitting up in bed and pulling Chris up with him. 

 

"A bare chested Christmas selfie?" Chris murmured, watching as Darren saved the shot he'd taken.

 

"Hmmm… it's actually a 'Merry Christmas to our twitter fans' selfie.." Darren said a little cautiously.

 

Chris' eyes grew wide. "Darren?… did you just post that on twitter? Oh my god." Chris was stunned into silence for a moment as he let everything sink in… Surely they could just delete it… although it would only take a few people to have seen the post for it to spread like wild fire…. On the other hand.. was this their chance?

 

Darren squeezed Chris' hand, daring himself to glance at Chris' facial expression. "I've always wanted to be trending in the top ten on twitter," he offered helplessly.

 

Chris looked at Darren and shrugged. "Forward the picture to me… I'll post it on mine as well. I've a feeling your wish may be about to come true."

 

End

 

December 25th

It had been a good few years since Chris had been this excited on Christmas morning… an excitement he couldn't even really describe… just a special feeling. After all… he should feel happy… he had a boyfriend who he was madly in love with and who loved him in return. Chris wished himself a very merry christmas before turning his head to look at the gorgeous man lying next to him, surprisingly wide awake, but watching him quietly with a soft smile on his face. "Morning…." Darren pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Chris thought maybe he should brush his teeth first… but then he'd have to pull away.. and they were kissing now anyway… so whatever. "Merry Christmas," Chris said breathlessly.

 

"It is indeed," Darren said with a laugh, "merry and bright… and perky?" He reached between their bodies feel just how excited Chris had got after their kiss. Humming with satisfaction he asked, "How long do we have? What time does everyone get up on Christmas morning in your house?"

 

"I told Hannah she's forbidden to come in before seven thirty… so um... thirty minutes or so…" Chris twisted to check the time on his phone. "Yeah… I've left our pyjamas right here by the bed, so we can be fully respectable we she comes in… which she will. I don't want to scar her for life… there's already been enough close calls when she's been suspicious about exactly why we're 'acting so weirdly', as she's put it."

 

"I think it's only you who's been acting 'weirdly' if I'm honest…" Darren said seriously.

 

"No." Chris glared. "Actually.. you're just weird all the time… so acting weird is normal for you."

 

"Oh Chris… I'm wounded…" Darren pressed his hand over his heart. "But I don't remember you complaining about any of my 'weirdness'…."

 

Chris raised his eyebrows. "I have been mad at you… really mad actually… but it's hard to stay mad at you when I'm coming in your hand mere minutes after Hannah's walked out the door." Chris reached up to Darren's face, gently running his thumb along the scruff on his chin. "You're lucky I love you… " he added quietly.

 

"I'm very lucky," Darren laughed, a little too gleefully for Chris' liking. "And I was hoping to show you how much I love you… but I don't think we've got time for early morning blowjobs…. "

 

"Mmm… No way are we risking that…" Chris said firmly as Darren stretched to get his phone off of the bedside table.

 

"I really had been joking about that," Darren smiled. He unlocked his phone. "I've noticed that ever since the rumours on twitter, that we're 'together'".. Darren air quoted … "I've doubled my number of followers… I really think my fan base like the idea of us being together… "

 

"Really!" Chris offered, deciding to check his own account. "Oh yeah… mine's gone up a bit.. but let's face it… I couldn't hide the fact that I was gay… whereas the fact that you're into the 'gay way' has been a bit more of a surprise for everyone. Including me," Chris added wryly.

 

"Let's take a selfie for Christmas," Darren said, sitting up in bed and pulling Chris up with him. 

 

"A bare chested Christmas selfie?" Chris murmured, watching as Darren saved the shot he'd taken.

 

"Hmmm… it's actually a 'Merry Christmas to our twitter fans' selfie.." Darren said a little cautiously.

 

Chris' eyes grew wide. "Darren?… did you just post that on twitter? Oh my god." Chris was stunned into silence for a moment as he let everything sink in… Surely they could just delete it… although it would only take a few people to have seen the post for it to spread like wild fire…. On the other hand.. was this their chance?

 

Darren squeezed Chris' hand, daring himself to glance at Chris' facial expression. "I've always wanted to be trending in the top ten on twitter," he offered helplessly.

 

Chris looked at Darren and shrugged. "Forward the picture to me… I'll post it on mine as well. I've a feeling your wish may be about to come true."

 

End

 

If you ever have a mad idea to write a fic 25 chapters long, supposedly posting a chapter a day on 25 consecutive days… don't do it! It's harder than you think!

 

Thank you for reading. x


End file.
